Amor en tiempos mitológicos
by Musaga
Summary: Seiya es la rencarnacion del arrogante y seductor dios Apolo,¿su amor por Serena seguirá intacto? o se volvera un mito.El Olimpo resurge, dioses vs las Scouts la guerra se avecina... Post. Sailor Moon Stars.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!finalmente aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, teniendo como personajes centrales a la pareja "Seiya&Serena" entre otras.

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Amor en tiempos mitologicos**

**_En el pasado... _**

No. No podía ser cierto, el que alguna vez había sido el lugar más bello e imponente, ahora se encontraba destruido, el Olimpo estaba desapareciendo. Vestigios de guerra y combates incesantes, princesas caídas ante el potente poder de los dioses olímpicos. Mentiras, traiciones y desamor habían colapsado en ese instante y lugar. Nadie supo en que momento empezó la devastadora guerra.

**_"Princesas, reencarnaciones y Dioses con mismos poderes y cualidades, no pueden existir a la par en el mismo tiempo y dimensión, _**

**_si existiesen dos seres protegiendo el mismo elemento o planeta, uno de los dos debe ser eliminado"_**

Pocas princesas planetarias quedaban con vida, princesas que algún día serían diosas y seguirían protegiendo con fervor y lealtad a la Princesa de la Luna. Neptune seguía en pie, no muy segura de cuanto tiempo más su cuerpo aguantaría aquellos ataques despiadados.

-Deja de ridiculizar el poder de un maremoto, y prueba de una ves por todas ¡la furia de los mares, siente el poder de Poseidón!- una magnifica bola de energía similar a la de Michiru salió de las manos del Dios de los mares, con la alarmante diferencia de poder, poder que no podía ser ignorado ni mucho menos evadir, los testigos enmudecieron, había caído una princesa más.

Seiya giró su rostro para contemplar a Serena la cual no daba signos de estar en su sano juicio, dejo de mirarla para posar su vista en Yaten y Taiki que sólo asintieron ante la mirada nostálgica del pelinegro. Se colocaron en forma de circulo alzando sus brazos derechos al cielo, liberando una gran cantidad de energía, Mars, Venus y Uranus sabían lo que venia, Serena pareció reaccionar unos segundos para levantarse de golpe y correr en dirección a Seiya quien giró levemente su rostro mientras la veía correr asía el, le sonrió dulce y fugazmente.

-**_Algún día princesa_**…- murmuró suavemente mientras liberaba todo su poder al igual que Taiki y Yaten, causando una tremenda explosión, Uranus corrió y tumbo a su princesa para protegerla. Grande fue el estruendo y la luminosidad, cuando la niebla y polvo se fueron dispersando, los dioses ya no estaban, las guardianas de la princesa lunar habían renacido, Serena sonrió, sin embargo cuando busco al joven de mirada chispeante y no lo encontró, sólo se alcanzaron a observar tres estrellas fugaces que detuvieron su paso al lado de la luna, suaves lagrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas, agacho la mirada y cayo desmayada.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**_"Algún día princesa, algún día finalmente estaremos juntos así tengan que pasar miles de años, _**

**_renaceremos una y otra vez, quizás con nuestra misma obligación que tenemos el día de hoy, con el mismo destino como enemigo, _**

**_guerras innecesarias y la avaricia por el poder absoluto de dioses iracundos, pero siempre con el mismo sentir de profesarnos algo real y sincero._**

**_Cuando por fin el mundo tenga santa paz, en ese momento nuestro amor podrá despertar con todo el poder que acumule con el paso del tiempo, _**

**_entonces si, mi lira volverá a sonar para ti, mientras que la luna con quien compartes belleza y resplandor, nos envuelve en su inigualable brillo _**

**_y que las estrellas brillen incansables al igual que yo brillo para ti "_**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Siglo XXI**

Un día después de el final de la batalla contra Galaxia, todos estaban reunidos en el templo Hikawa, bueno, Darien no estaba.

-De verdad esperamos no causar molestias con nuestra presencia, Serena- un sonrojo cubría la pálida piel de las princesa que con tanta desesperación buscaban los Three lights.

-Claro que no princesa, al contrario nosotros queremos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, en especial… g..gracias, Seiya- sonrío de la manera más natural que su rostro le permitió, capturó de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes, los zafiros brillaron y en una mueca de coquetería guiño su ojo a la vez que estiraba su mano y alzaba el pulgar.

-No agradezcas bomboncito, te dije que sería tu guardaespaldas y lo cumplí, por que yo si cumplo mi palabra- y soltó un sonora carcajada, Yaten le dio disimuladamente un codazo, Taiki tocio forzadamente apenado por las palabras de su inquieto hermano.

-Estas equivocado Kou- bien todos juraban que tanto Haruka como Seiya estaban por iniciar una de sus clásicas peleas verbales, Mina estaba por hacer un comentario fuera de lugar para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación cuando -tu has sido más que eso, yo… ah… te debo la vida de mi princesa- después de su inesperada declaración se puso rojo de pies a cabeza cuando se percató de que todas las miradas estaba sobre el, sin olvidar mencionar las bocas abiertas de mas de uno.

El pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonreír -Genial muchachos al fin se comportan como los caballeros que son" comento con voz alegre Michiru.-Y ¿cuanto tiempo más estarán con nosotros chicos?- interrogó Mina

-No mucho, el domingo partiremos es sólo que queríamos pasar unos momentos más con ustedes- reconoció el joven peli plateado no quitando la visa de una vivaracha Mina. -Pero no pueden irse tan pronto, ehh bueno es decir ya estábamos acostumbradas a ustedes- había permanecido en silencio pero esa respuesta la tomo por sorpresa.

-Tranquila bombón que si tu me lo pides con gusto me quedo a tu lado- y la mirada coqueta del menor de los Kous intimido de cierta manera a la joven Tsukino. -Seiya no digas esas cosas … sabes que tengo a Darien- fingió cierta indignación.

-Ya lo se- colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca en muestra despreocupada -pero no tienes que recalcarlo, por cierto ¿dónde esta?-

-No tengo idea, ayer sólo menciono que esta semana tendría muchas cosas que hacer- nadie esperaba una respuesta tan ¿inesperada? Normalmente Serena bajaría su cabeza y escondería su mirada para ocultar su tristeza, sin embargo esa reacción jamás apareció, ella noto como las chicas la miraban no entendiendo el motivo.

-Ni hablar, por eso decía que yo si cumplo mi palabra- dijo triunfalmente, causando un suspiro colectivo.

El sol se estaba ocultando así que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru emprendieron la partida.

-Creo que nosotros nos retiramos- dicho esto la princesa del planeta de las flores se puso de pie caminando a la salida, seguida por Yaten y Taiki que veían con insistencia a su hermano que no paraba de discutir con la misma niña de siempre.

-¡Eres una tramposa, ese chocolate legalmente es mío por que yo lo compre!- decía alterado a la vez que simulaba una pelea de cosquillas con la rubia. -Pero que exagerado eres Seiya, pareces niño, ¡déjame en paz!- Las chicas los miraban divertidas al igual que Taiki y Yaten aunque este último lo disimulaba.

-Ejem… Seiya creo que lo de `vámonos` también te incluye- al ver que no daba señales de prestarles atención, Taiki tuvo que hacer su brillante comentario. -Uh? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto sin entender a que se refería el castaño.

-Ay a veces eres muy torpe- mencionó Yaten pasando una mano por sus platinados cabellos -Habla de que la Princesa ya quiere irse a descansar, debemos regresar al departamento-

-Oh es verdad- su semblante cambio a uno más serio, desde que había aparecido la princesa eso significaba menos tiempo con su bombón, en ocasiones se frustraba pero se maldecía mentalmente, pues bien sabia cual era el plan al llegar a ese planeta y el enamorarse no era parte de ello, ah como odiaba esas luchas internas del deber contra el placer.

Todos notaron el cambio de actitud, sus hermanos ya no se tomaban la molestia de enfadarse con el, por el contrario quizá hasta lo entendían, pero el deber era el deber. Pesadamente camino asía donde ya estaban de pie los chicos y la princesa cuando una idea asalto su mente.

-¿Bombón como regresaras a tu casa? No puedes volver tu sola …- Yaten se dio un suave golpe en la frente. -No lo había pensado - respondió y era la verdad y es que ya era una costumbre que Seiya fuera el encargado de llevarla, en este caso debería ser Darien quien por cierto no estaba con ella.

-No te preocupes Serena puedes quedarte aquí en el templo con nosotras ¿no es así Rei?- Sonrió una peliazul. -Si Sere, Amy tiene razón- la aludida asintió. -Yo creo que no se puede quedar, no hay lugar para ella- comentó espantada Mina, Rei no entendía bien, en realidad ni Taiki, ni Lita bueno en realidad nadie entendía, mantenían un gran gesto de duda, hasta que la guardiana le guiño un ojo a Rei y le hacia señas que solo ellas entendían, ahora si comprendía.

-Es verdad Serena, bueno no es que no halla lugar..ah sucede que yo no recordaba y tengo que hacer un ritual así que nadie se puede quedar- y comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

-Lo ves, tendré que quedarme para acompañarte a tu casa- ya cerca de ella, paso su brazo por sus hombros. La joven asintió no sin antes dirigir una mueca de incredulidad a Rei y Mina y después al chico que la abrazaba. -¿Qué esconden?- Decía desconfiada pero divertida.

-Pero la princesa… -iba a argumentar el ojiverde cuando la mano de Kakyu se poso en su brazo, evitando así que siguiera diciendo algo. -Sólo regresa con cuidado ¿si fighter?- el joven asintió

-No llevamos el auto, así que regresaras caminando- el castaño tomo las llaves -Pero no pueden andar caminando solos a mitad de la noche, Maker- comentó algo preocupada la peliroja pero el joven de coleta negra se apresuro a agregar -No se preocupe princesa, bombón y yo lo hemos hecho muchas veces- la ojiazul sonrió entusiasta a manera de afirmación.

Suspiro con desgano -Siendo así, nos vamos, te estaremos esperando fighter-

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**En el departamento de los Three Lights**

-Mis estrellas, Fighter aprecia mucho a la Princesa de la luna, ¿verdad?- definitivamente no esperaban esa pregunta, como responderla sin lastimar a su princesa.

-Así es princesa, Seiy ...fighter aprecia a Sailor Moon- dijo lo mas diplomático posible. Ella meneo suavemente la cabeza, negando

-Creo que no pregunte bien, Seiya esta… enamorado de Serena y fighter de Sailor Moon, ¿no es así?- los chicos se miraron entre si, no se sentían capaces de responder, pues ambas respuestas eran verdad, lo sabían, lo habían visto y Seiya lo había confesado, Serena se había ganado por completo el corazón de su hermano, y Sailor Moon se gano a la guerrea fiel.

-Si princesa, la calidez de esa niña como y la fe inquebrantable de la guerrera de la luna se fusiono con la necesidad de fighter de sentir por primera vez, un amor más allá del simple respeto- ahora si, la respuesta había sido bastante directa, Taiki fue el encargado de responder aunque sabia que la respuesta de Yaten hubiese sido igual, el castaño siguió manejando, de reojo vio como su princesa miraba el cielo a través del quemacocos a la vez que su mirada mostraba nostalgia.

-Estamos en tiempos de paz…- ambos Kou miraban a la peliroja que parecía ida -el Olimpo en cualquier momento resurgirá mis estrellas, y ustedes tomaran sus reencarnaciones correspondientes, ojala esta vez de verdad puedan ser felices … es su única oportunidad- quisieron preguntar pero su soberana cerro los ojos al instante.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Casa de Serena**

-Eres un tragón como es posible que aún tengas hambre después de todo lo que te comiste- lo miraba indignada mientras sacaba un delicioso pastel de jugosas fresas. –Toma- le estiro dos platos con pastel uno para el y el otro para ella -Ponte cómodo en seguida llevo el té- Seiya la miraba embelesado, esa niña siempre se encargaba de recordarle por que se había enamorado de ella, con cada gesto era suficiente.

Sujeto ambos platos y emprendió la búsqueda por un lugar cómodo, Serena seguía en su labor de preparar té pero con la mente bien ocupada, no estaba segura de sentirse trsite por que su novio no estaba, tal vez la compañía de su Seiya la volvía inmune o valoraba mas su compañía y es que casi podía jurar que no extrañaba a Darien, dato chistoso, no supo en que momento le adjudico titulo de propiedad al egocéntrico muchacho y mucho menos en que momento su novio perdió el titulo de propiedad, sacudió su cabeza ante tanta tontería junta.

Camino directo a la sala, segura de que ahí estaría bien acostándote el líder de los three lights, sin embargo no había señales de el, enarco un poco su ceja. Pro otro lado la mirada de zafiros buscaba un lugar donde poner los platos, bajo su vista y diviso una mesita, sonrió ante el recuerdo que le traía y por instinto metió su mano a su bolsillo, donde encontró su broche de transformación.

Como si de un imán se tratara, su vista enfoco la misma fotografía que días atrás lo había hecho fruncir el ceño en muestra de desagrado. "Ahhh pero que fotografía tan latosa" y de nueva cuenta la colocó de modo que no pudiese apreciarse, sonrió "así esta mejor" se dejo caer en la cómoda cama.

-Que tal…eres un holgazán y dime que haces en mi cuarto, ¡en mi cama!- señalaba mostrando una fingida actitud de molestia.

-Dijiste que me pusiera cómodo y eso hice, en ves de quejarte ven y descansemos juntos- y para no perder la costumbre guiño su ojo y sonrió con esa galantería que cada vez fascinaba más y más a Serena, pero también estaban esos sonrojos constantes provocados por las descaradas propuesta del chico.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé! Pero que dices ¡eres un mañoso!- bajo su mirada, envuelta en un bochorno que evidenciaba lo vulnerable que a veces se sentía junto al dueño de la mirada mas alegre que hubiese conocido, aunque extrañamente esa misma mirada podía romperle el corazón cada que presenciaba tintes de tristeza, peor aun, tristeza que ella misma le provocaba, justo pensaba en eso cuando pudo distinguir de nueva cuenta su foto "favorita" boca abajo, sonrió débilmente.

-Tienes una extraña costumbre jovencito- decía sin quitar la vista del portarretratos, el se levanto de la cama y tomo asiento en los cojines que estaba alrededor de la mesita donde comerían. -De que hablas- contesto intrigado. -Poner las fotos boca abajo es algo muy normal- su acompañante comprendió -No se tu, pero no me gusta empañar mis momentos felicidad, menos cuando me esperan dos rebanadas de pastel-

-No no no, no te confundas, una es mía!! Además ya te dije que así no serás atractivo para las mujeres- Seiya sacudió la cabeza divertido por el comentario, cielos, tantos recuerdos.

-Y yo ya te dije que eso no me importa, aunque mi respuesta sería diferente a la de aquella vez- hizo una breve pausa, pausa que a Serena se le antojo larga -además de que me sirve, a pesar de ser un hombre muy guapo y bien parecido no te resulto atractivo bombón… ah que tragedia- recargo su codo en la mesa y dejo caer su rostro en su mano en un ademan de resignación, la joven se sonrojo, pues en realidad ella tenia tantos calificativos para el pelinegro y poco atractivo no estaba entre ellos.

-B..ueno eres un poco guapo, pero demasiado vanidoso, eres como Narciso, tu vida es una tragedia griega- tomo un sorbo de su té -Narciso …¿tragedia griega?- Seiya parecía no entender -Oh si recuerdo reprobaste literatura- al pobre chico le salió una enorme gota de vergüenza -Tu también! Pero a ver ilústrame que es todo eso-

-Narciso es un mito griego, seguro reconoces a Grecia por su infinidad de mitos- el chico negó -en mi planeta no conocemos esos temas- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -era también conocida por el Monte Olimpo, lugar donde moraban los dioses, a mi en especial me gusta Apolo, se dice que era el más guapo de los dioses, además de ser el que mas luz emanaba, era dios de las artes y la profecía, oh espera tengo un libro-

-Tu leyendo libros bombón, eso si es noticia, ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera tu Apolo? Seguro que soy igual de guapo y talentoso que el-

-Que grosero y atrevido… ahora que lo dices, siempre he tenido gusto por la mitología griega y romana, sabes ambas civilizaciones adoraban a los mismos dioses, sólo que con diferente nombre, no al mismo tiempo claro, ¿te imaginas una guerra entre dioses griegos y romanos peleándose el poder?, ¡Poseidón contra Michiru! O ¡Rei contra Ares!- decía emocionada, sin saber la verdad que podía existir en sus palabras, aunque…

**Flash Back**

-Deja de ridiculizar el poder de un maremoto, y prueba de una ves por todas ¡la furia de los mares, siente el poder de Poseidón!- una magnifica bola de energía similar a la de Michiru salió de las manos del Dios de los mares, con la alarmante diferencia de poder, poder que no podía ser ignorado ni mucho menos evadir, los testigos enmudecieron, había caído una princesa más.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Serena…Serena…- ella giro su rostro un poco espantada ante la insólita visión que en su mente había aparecido -Eh? Oh si mira, señala el libro y le muestra a Apolo- el pelingreo se acerco a la ilustración de aquel hombre de porte altivo y al tocar la imagen….

-¡Rayos!- la ojiazul miró preocupada a su acompañante quien se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos -Seiya, que sucede?- el vio la preocupación que estaba ocasionándole -estoy bien sólo un poco cansado-

-Si quieres puede quedarte…- un tono carmesí inundo sus mejillas no teniendo la certeza de por que había propuesto algo así, el acepto a la par que le daba un suave beso en su cabecita a su princesa de la luna, para luego mirar ese par de árticas que lo miraba con ternura.

Algo quedo tenso en el ambiente, ambos tenían sensaciones de preocupación después de esas extrañas visiones, en realidad Seiya se sentía nervioso y con un mal presentimiento, pero como le decía a la hermosa mujer que dormía tranquila en su cama lo que había visto.

Se había visto a si mismo tocando una lira, con una toga y unas extrañas zapatillas con curiosas tiras que se enroscaban en su pierna, en realidad sonaba absurdo, pero tenia la misma vestimenta que el tal dios Apolo, y más absurdo aun, en su visión escucho claramente como otro joven muy parecido a Yaten se dirigía a el por el nombre de ¡Apolo! Que rayos significaba eso! Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza

**-****Apolo, la princesa de la luna ha llegado del futuro…- **por que rayos le decía Apolo si su nombre era ¡Seiya! -¿**si algo sale mal y Ares y Hades deciden liquidar a sus guerreras?- **

**Se vio encogerse de hombros y responder con un frio -NI HABLAR-**

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo que sirve como de introducción, hay muchas dudas en el aire pero poco a poco se iran disipando, todas sus preguntas seran respondidad lo prometo jojo!

ahhh ahora si mi sueño de ver a Seiya como un chico griego se hacen realidad jaja, besos a todas y por fa dejenme saber su opinion, como siempre se aceptan sugerencias!!


	2. Durmiendo con el enemigo

_**Hola primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sirven de mucho y animan a seguir jojo!! bueno mejor guardo silencio, disfruten el capítulo.**_

_***Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen***_

* * *

Capítulo I

_**Durmiendo con el enemigo**_

Por vigésima ocasión, se revolvió en las cobijas intentando conciliar el sueño, bueno en realidad no deseaba eso el quería descansar y no soñar por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente divagaba mostrándolo como un dios, por supuesto no le molestaba la idea de imaginarse así, el malestar se debía a que se vio pasivo e insensible en un acto que involucraba dar muerte a las guerreras de la luna. Bufó desesperado el ver su vigésimo intento fracasado, sin más remedio se sentó.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar la habitación e ir a beber un poco de agua, pero una risita juguetona lo hiso girarse para mirar a la cama donde Serena se supone dormía, camino y se acerco lo suficiente como para ver que su acompañante permanecía dormida, se hinco a un lado de la cama apoyando ambos brazos en el colchón, entrelazo sus manos y dejo caer sobre ellas su barbilla, contemplando como la próxima princesa lunar dormía.

Sonrió con esa ternura que sólo podía dirigirle a una persona, su bombón. –Hasta dormida eres muy extraña… pero siempre hermosa- se encontraba bastante tentado a robarle un beso, nada le impedía no hacerlo, dejo de contemplar los labios rosas ahora su atención se encontraba en los dos chonguitos tan característicos de la joven, en verdad eran curiosos así que sin pensar bien en lo que hacia se acerco para contemplarlos mejor, justo se estaba acercando cuando dos enormes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

-Que se supone que tratabas de hacer eh Seiya- más nerviosa no podía estar y tampoco ayudaba en mucho la cara de espanto que tenía el pobre Kou.

-No, no, no y no, no es lo que piensas bombón… yo… miraba tu peinado quería verlo de cerca- no recibió respuesta ni golpe, eso era bueno aunque la mirada incrédula se la rubia tampoco era buena señal "Vamos Seiya piénsalo que clase de justificación es esa, aunque se verdadera" se dijo mentalmente, apenado bajo la cabeza entendiendo que su respuesta no era creíble en ningún sentido, ella lo miraba divertida mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Y dime que haces despierto, ¿tanto te intrigaban mis chonguitos como para interrumpir tu sueño?- sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, el la miraba entre apenado y molesto hasta que decidió que sería mas sano voltear las cosas.

-Si no me crees no importa, después de todo no es mi culpa ser un chico inocente e ingenuo que tiene que estar liando con la mente sucia y perversa de una joven pecadora como tu- gateo un poco y se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su colchón inflable quedando boca arriba.

-Como puedes decir eso tu siempre me seduces, nuca sales de tu plan de Casanova- le mostro la lengua en señal de victoria pero el no se quedaría con las ganas de volver a verla sonrojada por su culpa.

-Tu eres la que siempre piensa que quiero hacerte algo malo, recuerdas cuando fuimos aquella discoteca, pensaste lo peor de mi- hablo en un tono que develaba un aire de nostalgia, se hiso bolita quedando en posición de feto a la par que ocultaba su rostro, Serena se sintió un poco mal al ver que después de algunos minutos el no decía nada, así que con sigilo se asomo asía abajo mirando el colchón que estaba a un lado de su cama, suavemente le llamo sin recibir respuesta.

-L …lo siento yo no queríaaaaaaaaaa- no pudo terminar su oración, unos brazos la jalaron con destreza, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar, cerro los ojos como si con eso amortiguara el golpe que no sería muy duro pues caería en blandito, pero su hipótesis no fue del todo correcta, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro del líder de los Three Lights.

-¡Hola bombón!- dijo lo más natural posible, haciendo caso omiso a que se encontraban en una posición un tanto comprometedora, ahora que lo meditaba nuca estuvo en sus planes hacer eso, pero fue un impulso que la obligo atraerla a el y que de una u otra forma terminara el debajo de ella, sujetando la estrecha cintura con una mano. Estaban cerca, muy cerca en realidad, tanto que ambos latidos podían ser escuchados y sentidos, fue hasta ese momento que el sano juicio de Serena volvió a trabajar.

-¡Seeeeeiya! Nunca pierdes tus mañas creí que de verdad te había herido- hubo una pausa, un silencio en lo absoluto incomodo.

Finalmente las suaves palabras de Seiya terminaron con esos segundos de silencio – ¿Me extrañaras cuando ya no este contigo?- no esperaba tal pregunta, unos nervios la recorrieron incesantes, para segundos después ser suplantados por una inexplicable nostalgia que amenazaba con quebrarla en cualquier momento.

Alzo con temor su mirada para enfrentar los penetrantes ojos que la cuestionaban en silencio, no siendo capaz de seguir aguantando tuvo que agachar su rostro y bajar del cuerpo de Seiya, para acomodarse a un lado de el, el también se giro para que ambos pudieran verse de frente.

-Si, te extrañare y mucho- con timidez en su acto se junto al estético cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, buscaba la protección que desde hace tiempo el le daba, suspiro y cerro sus ojos mientras una agradable caricia recorría su mejilla, el la miro descansar y soñar, deseando ser el quien estuviera en esos sueños.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Templo Hikawa**

-Rei crees que fue lo correcto… si se entera Haruka seguro nos mata- los dedos de Lita se pegaban entre si debido al nerviosismo de imaginarse a la líder de las Scouts furiosa.

-Claro que fue lo correcto, ellos tienen que aclarar todas sus dudas- Mina intervino ante el tenso ambiente que se estaba creando.

-No Mina, no te confundas eso no va pasar- para sorpresa de todas, la respuesta de Rei parecía ser contradictoria a sus acciones. –Me refiero a que si se me ocurrió que Seiya la llevara no es con la intención de aclarar dudas, se trata de desaparecer esas dudas, no deben existir, no sería un buen inicio para Tokyo de Cristal-

-¡Pero Rei! Eso es tonto, creo que para nadie ha pasado desapercibido que Serena siente mas que agradecimiento por Seiya, no nos engañemos, cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón el destino no interviene, todo esta en la voluntad- Mina mas que enojada se mostraba serena en sus palabras, pero tan segura de si que la misma Rei se sorprendió.

-Mina, un imperio depende de una unión donde por desgracia Seiya queda fuera, ese imperio necesita una soberana, después una princesa que sabemos ya existe años mas adelante, ¡nosotras debemos cumplir un destino! Entiéndelo- la pelinegra miraba insistente a la ojiazul.

La rubia sonrió de lado –Yo puedo tratar de entenderlo, pero el entendimiento no necesariamente da el bienestar, o tu ¿que crees Amy?-

-Chicas… yo... creo que lo correcto es que la razón domine al corazón, pero bien sabemos que nuestra princesa no es así, ella es puro corazón, quizá un reino este en peligro, **pero más vale un presente anhelado que un futuro no deseado**- por lo general Amy siempre parecía ser la objetiva del grupo, pero esta vez había tocado dos puntos importantísimos, Serena se guiaba por sus emociones, y bueno nadie quiere vivir en un lugar donde lo único que no exista sea la felicidad.

-¡Pero con eso estas diciendo que Serena se quedará con Seiya! No digan tonterías, el futuro esta trazado, así ha sido desde siempre- el fuego comenzaba arder en los ojos de la guardiana de Marte.

-La que dice tonterías eres tu Rei, estas hablando como si tu futuro fuera el que esta en juego, Amy no aseguro nada, simplemente dijo que nuestra **amiga** hará lo correcto, además con quien ella elija estar no nos afecta en nada- Mina estaba por completar su frase cuando la misma Amy termino de decirlo.

-Exista o no exista un Reino, sea un rey o sea el otro, siempre cuidaremos de ella, al igual que ella cuidara de nosotras, ¿no lo crees?- la mirada de la peliazul buscaba insistente una respuesta.

-Mars protegería a su soberana, Rei protegería a Serena, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?- Lita que había permanecido callada, soltó sus palabras segura del efecto que tendrían en su amiga, Rei dejo caer unas lagrimas y sonrió, acto seguido se encamino a su habitación. Las tres restantes siguieron hablando de temas vagos y sin importancia, no es que no les preocupara el futuro, pero el presente era el que realmente importaba cuidar, aunque el pasado también podía influir en un futuro, o en su caso en el presente.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Departamento Three Lights**

A un lado de una ventana, Kakyuu miraba el cielo y a momento las calles, esperando el momento en que Fighter regresara al departamento; la hora marcaba mas de las dos de la madrugada al parecer ya no volvería.

Curioso, estaba feliz pues después de todo estaban en paz, pero por otro lado eso significaba el renacer de una era divina, era que le permitía a sus estrellas ser felices y por lo tanto alejar de ella a su ahora amor imposible. Que cruel podía ser la vida, tal parecía que en cualquier era, ella estaba destinada a quedarse sola, y la princesa de la luna, nuevamente le quitaría lo que más quería en la vida. No la odiaba, por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero lo único que le preocupaba era cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices, haces y pides?- decía con un tono de fastidio un hombre de presencia fuerte e indomable.

-Por supuesto, ellas quieren destronar a los doce Olímpicos, tu bien sabes que no pueden existir dos dioses con la misma virtud en el mismo tiempo y lugar, es decir ellas quieren prevalecer y dominar, para eso deben derrocar a los dioses del Olimpo-

-Suena descabellado y estúpido- escupía sus palabras con irritación desmedida.

-Estúpido pero lógico, el poder es el poder, por eso creo que sería adecuado emboscarlas y darles muerte antes que acaben con nosotros- la malicia adornaba el tono de su voz.

-Apolo estará dormido en sus laureles para no percatarse, de nada le sirve ese oráculo virtuoso- sus palabras sonaban antipáticas y cargadas de resentimiento.

-Te equivocas, Seiya es consiente de lo que sucederá, pero se ha enamorado de la princesita lunar- camino hasta quedar frente al hombre delante de ella.

-Su nombre es Apolo no Seiya, igual da problemas con sus amoríos-

- Como quieras, su nombre como mortal es Seiya al recibir toda la divinidad entonces si será Apolo, pero ese mortal aun no cumple la mayoría de edad, aún no alcanza la vigorosidad y fuerza para recibir por completo el poder divino.

-Kakyuu, Kakyuu, aun no será un ser divino pero igual te mueres por ser tomada por el, pero vamos eres una diosa menor, no esta a tu alcance-

-Ahora no, pero cuando todas esas arrogantes caigan y su princesa quede sola, yo me daré el lujo de despedazarla…-

**End Flash Back**

Sollozos se dejaron escuchar en la habitación, los rojos cabellos cubrían el rostro de la joven, como se odiaba por haber sido tan débil en aquellos tiempos, pero se odiaba aún más por temer comportarse del mismo modo; ahora que lo recordaba era posible que tanto Taiki como Yaten le cuestionaran por lo que había dicho en el auto. Exhalo exhausta, recordar esas pesadillas era verdaderamente un agote emocional tremendo, debía cuidarse de no caer de nuevo en las mismas tentaciones.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Depto. Haruka y compañía.**

La terraza de aquel lugar sin duda tenia una vista privilegiada, ideal para descansar o meditar.

-Ya es tarde Haruka deberías ir a descansar en vez de ofrecerte como ofrenda al frio viento, puedes enfermar- los cabellos agua marina se mecían delicados al compas que el viento marcaba, el tono de Michiru era apacible pero jovial, poseía es toque suave que irremediablemente hechizaba a sus oídos.

- De vez en cuando es agradable disfrutar con deleite las cosas más comunes, en mi caso, el viento es vida- contrario al tono de voz de la guardiana de las profundidades marinas, Haruka exponía un enérgico timbre que resultaba encantador.

-Si no te conociera, juraría que algo te inquieta-dedujo

-Kou sigue aquí…- sonrió ante su propio comentario, en realidad la presencia de ese sujeto ya no le molestaba, incluso se atrevería a llamarlo colega y con un poco de suerte: amigo, no sólo le debía la vida de su princesa, también agradecía la atención que únicamente el pudo brindarle a la joven despistada con cabeza de bombón. –El problema empezará cuando el se marche y haga llorar a esa niña, entonces si, de nuevo se ganara mi odio-

-Así es el destino Haruka, por mucho que nosotros queramos darle libertad de decisión a esa niña, ella ya tiene un futuro trazado, para su gracia o desgracia, aunque…-

-Aunque nada Michiru, no es momento para debilidades de adolescente, el futuro anhelado por todas esta cercano, y ella debe madurar lo antes posible, el desti-

-El destino, el destino y más destino, sabemos que eso no esta escrito, lo único que cuenta son las decisiones, en todo caso Tokyo de Cristal pertenece al antiguo Milenio de Plata, lugar gobernado únicamente por nuestra soberana, nunca tuvimos soberano ¿por qué deberíamos tenerlo ahora?- palabras ásperas brotaron de los delgados labios de Haruka que miraba con impaciencia a Setsuna.

-Ella debe estar con Endymion, para dar la vida a la pequeña Dama- serenidad, sin duda era la palabra perfecta para describir a esa mujer de larga cabellera oscura.

-Si tan solo se trata de que nazca esa pequeña, cualquiera puede ser el padre, hasta Kou que llegó aquí por obra de tu fabuloso **destino-** recalco con una total muestra de sarcasmo, causando un estremecimiento en la otra mujer.

- Uranus ofendes a la princesa con tu comentario, cuida tus palabras-

-No ofendo a nadie sólo digo la verdad, tu único argumento es que Rini debe nacer para seguir con el linaje, en resumen tu sólo desea deseas que la niña llegue a este mundo, y seguro tengo que Serena escogerá a **la persona que ama** para que sea padre de su pequeña; los días irán esclareciendo más lo que ya es evidente- si Michiru no estuviera presente jamás hubiera creído escuchar tales palabras de su compañera, lo que decía era cierto pero nunca pensó que la postura de Haruka respecto a Seiya cambiara a tal velocidad.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, si el destino como lo llamas fuera determinante, anteriormente el amor entre Serenity y Endimyon hubiera terminado, no mas bien termino cuando ellos murieron, y la madre de Serenity cambio el curso de ese destino preservando sus semillas estelares enviándolas a la tierra para que renazcan, **sólo para renacer** no para rencontrar su amor… les dio una segunda oportunidad pero quizá era también una **segunda oportunidad para alguien más**, y conoces el nombre de ese alguien; ahí el destino cambio, ¿no es así?- Si probablemente Haruka había hablado mas que en toda su vida junta, pero esos argumentos no podían pasarse por alto.

-Setsuna, piénsalo así, si Sailor Moon no hubiera recordado su pasado cuando lucho contra la reina Beryl, ella nunca hubiera caído presa de un amor obligado que amarraba su presente y futuro con vidas pasadas, antes de conocer el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor, ella no amaba a Darien y la llegada de Seiya y sus hermanos no es mera coincidencia- la castaña asintió ante el comentario de Michiru.

-La combinación de factores es demasiada ¿no Setsuna? y mas cuando conocemos verdades que ni la misma Princesa recuerda, las tres sabíamos que todo podía cambiar- las tres se tensaron con las palabras de Haruka.

-Pero entonces sería lo mismo… -

-No Setsuna, por que Serena ya lo ama sin conocer la verdad, y con Darien sucedió al revés, primero supo la existencia de su amor pasado, después se enamoro…- la guardiana del tiempo se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta corrediza, tomando su clásica postura de completa calma.

-Y estamos en tiempos de paz… si todo sale bien no tendremos que luchar de nuevo como en aquel entonces-

-Te entiendo Haruka, seguro no es un buen recuerdo ser apaleada por Ares, ¿no es así?- sonrió divertida, causando un completo sonrojo en la castaña.

-De que te das crédito Neptune, Poseidón tampoco fue bueno contigo- adoraba por sobre todas las cosas a la elegante joven, pero evidenciarla de esa forma era humillante, aunque disfrutaba esas discusiones.

-Se toman muy a la ligera esa guerra, recemos por que no suceda de nuevo; ahora que los olímpicos renacerán para resguardar la paz actual mas vale no crear un ambiente de mal interpretaciones… y esperar que Apolo no reencarne en quien sospechamos, de ser así, el prometió algo-

-Te lo repito Setsuna, la aparición de Yaten, Taiki y Seiya no es mera coincidencia- suspira –**el destino es un simple concepto ficticio que puede sufrir alteraciones en cualquier tiempo y espacio, y más aún cuando un sentimiento lucha a través de los años con la firme intención de salir victorioso**… además, el lo prometió-

Las tres miraban la luna custodiada por las estrellas cuando de la nada algunos destellos rasgaron el cielo nocturno, tres miradas chocaron entre si, pasaron saliva con dureza; no podían asegurar que el renacer del Olimpo era un hecho en cuestión de días, quizás horas, lo único seguro es que muchas cosas estaban por cambiar.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar- el trió tomo sus plumas de transformación para convertirse en la poderosas guerreras exteriores, Michiru sacó su espejo con seguridad, pero con la incertidumbre de lo que pudiese mostrar.

-Pero antes le debemos una visita a alguien…-

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, una incertidumbre lo despertó de golpe, por instinto miro por la ventana captando su atención en la aparente lluvia de estrellas, quiso levantarse para asomarse pero unos cabellos rubios le advirtieron que de hacerlo interrumpiría el sueño de la joven que descansaba despreocupada sobre su brazo, era hechizante su rostro así que sin pensarlo beso dulcemente su frente.

Era un momento sin igual, las estrellas, el y ella, pero entonces por que sentía ese nerviosismo, no se percibía maldad alguna pero si una vacilación en sus emociones y pensamientos, se dio un golpe en la frente, reprochándose no disfrutar al máximo esa oportunidad de tener a su lado aunque fuese por unas horas mas, a su dulce bombón.

-Es momento- sacudió su cabeza, como era posible que dijera algo cuando el nunca quiso decir nada, el nunca quiso decir "_es momento_" pero técnicamente su mente hablo por si sola, algo raro ocurría.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

-Demonios, quien podrá ser a estas horas- maldijo el peliplateado quien era seguido por las miradas de su princesa y Taiki. Abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa.

-No es que no agradezca su visita pero… no en realidad no la agradezco, de casualidad no han visto la hora que es, así que por que mejor no se van y regresan mañana, estas horas se ocupan para dormir- fingió un bostezo.

-Algo esta por suceder Healer y apuesto que también ustedes lo saben, de otro modo no entiendo por que tienen una reunión a estar horas- y era verdad, desde la puerta se podía observar la sala donde Taiki y Kakyuu permanecían expectantes.

-Pasen…-sin mas remedio el menor les dio paso.-

-Lo ves Setsuna, no eran simples coincidencias- sentenció Michiru

-Sailors exteriores, mis estrellas…ah bueno los chicos ya saben lo necesario y por lo que veo ustedes…-

-Si, pero eso no importa, lo relevante es lo que viene a continuación ya tendremos tiempo de contarles como es que sabemos todo sobre el Antiguo Olimpo, mejor ustedes cuéntenme que se siente ser dos deidades bélicas y carentes de generosidad- Michiru dio un codazo a Haruka quien no se detuvo –Anda, eres la reencarnación de Poseidón ¿o me equivoco Yaten?-

El ojiverde no respondió, se limitó a bajar el rostro un tanto apenado.

--Lo que ocurrió en su pasado para nada tiene que ver con el presente…- Taiki se puso de pie

-Oh pero tu no te quedas atrás, tu fisonomía solo es engañosa ¿verdad Ares?- Haruka estaba consiente de que efectivamente los jóvenes frente a el nunca les harían daño, pero en cuanto los dioses tomaran completo control sobre ellos todo cambiaría, para bien o para mal ese era el dilema.

-Sería mejor que no calmemos, Uranus la paz debe ser resguardada por los dioses como era antes, la gente los adoraba y rendía culto para que ellos les dieran protección-

-Ahí esta el problema, nuevamente existirían dos legiones divinas como aquella vez, ustedes y nosotros, tan solo en este momento tenemos dos personas con el mismo elemento, Neptune es guardiana de las profundidades marinas y oh sorpresa Yaten es dios de los mares, de acuerdo al ciclo interminable, uno debe morir, los dos no pueden existir al mismo tiempo-

Kakyuu guardo silencio.

-Verdad que es un problema, y ese sólo sería el primero, no podemos echar en saco roto lo dicho por el… llámalo Apolo, Seiya como quieras, pero no perderá oportunidad para estar junto a Serena-

-Pero será diferente, estamos en paz-

-Ya lo se, pero aquella vez también estábamos en tiempos de paz, hasta que **los celos enfermizos de alguien** desataron una estúpida guerra, donde tus dioses protectores enfermos de poder -

-Ya basta todo fue un error- Taiki y Yaten miraban a Haruka y Kakyuu como si estuvieran en un partido de ping pong, definitivamente no entendían nada, su princesa sólo les dijo que eran reencarnaciones de dos dioses olímpicos que para su desgracia no eran muy amables que digamos.

-¡Saben no comprendo de que rayos están hablando!, si mi instinto no falla nos deben una larga explicacion, hablan de cosas que desde luego no sabemos- Yaten los miraba furioso.

-Pídele explicaciones a la causante de esa guerra- Setsuna miro directo a Kakyuu quien para entonces ya lloraba, Taiki y Yaten la miraban incrédulos, seguro existía una muy buena explicación.

-No fue completamente mi culpa-

-Como sea, exigimos una explicación precisa, nada de interrupciones y reclamos, decidan quien la dará- sentenció Taiki.

Haruka señalo con la cabeza a Kakyuu –Tal vez nos estemos adelantando, quizá el Olimpo aun no resurja…-

-Entonces para que les contaste, desde que centellaron esas estrellas se siente una energía poderosa pero inmensamente cálida, un enemigo no es, pero tampoco asegura ser algo positivo para Tokyo de Cristal- Michiru y Haruka miraron a Setsuna.

-Por cierto ¿dónde esta Kou?- la castaña recordó que el protagonista de la desastrosa batalla no estaba por ningún lado.

-Es verdad, Seiya no esta enterado debemos decirle- Taiki ignoró por completo la pregunta.

-Eso no responde mi duda, ¡donde esta!- pregunto con mayor fuerza en su voz.

-Con la princesa de la luna…- Haruka se dejo caer en el sofá ante las palabras de la peliroja.

-Bien, los esperamos mañana en el templo Hikawa en punto de las diez de la mañana, ni se les ocurra faltar, Kakyuu medita bien lo que vas a decir- la líder de las scouts se puso de pie dando por terminada la reunión y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidieron.

-Ahora veo, su intolerancia a nuestra presencia no era de a gratis- Taiki movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pues Yaten no perdía oportunidad para salir con sus comentarios innecesarios.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

_"Algún día princesa, algún día finalmente estaremos juntos así tengan que pasar miles de años, renaceremos una y otra vez, quizás con nuestra misma obligación que tenemos el día de hoy, con el mismo destino como enemigo, guerras innecesarias y la avaricia por el poder absoluto de dioses iracundos, pero siempre con el mismo sentir de profesarnos algo real y sincero._

_Cuando por fin el mundo tenga santa paz, en ese momento nuestro amor podrá despertar con todo el poder que acumule con el paso del tiempo, entonces si, mi lira volverá a sonar para ti, mientras que la luna con quien compartes belleza y resplandor, nos envuelve en su inigualable brillo y que las estrellas brillen incansables al igual que yo brillo para ti"_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

El sol brillaba majestuosamente, ni una nube opacaba su resplandor, mismo resplandor que se coló con fuerza por la ventana de la heredera lunar, movió su nariz grácilmente como si quisiera estornudar, esa luz molestaba a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abrió acoplándose con dificultad al exceso de luminosidad, se estiro con gran soltura dejando escapar un bostezo.

Miró a su lado buscando al pelinegro, pero no lo encontró, en su lugar encontró a tres figuras conocidas, parpadeo un par de veces, buscando una explicación.

-¡Por los dioses que hacen ustedes aquí muchachas!- exclamo la menor de las presentes.

-Discúlpanos por favor pero tocamos varias veces y nadie abría- con la cabeza agachada Michiru pedía disculpas.

-Oh discúlpenme, es decir que Seiya no esta…" lo ultimo lo dijo en un vago murmullo.

-¿Decías?- pregunto Setsuna.

-Cabeza de bombón debes cambiarte, tendrás tu primera reunión como futura soberana de Tokyo de cristal- mas expresiva no podía ser, Serena tenia una cara de confusión inminente que la hacia verse sumamente graciosa, mas su gesto cambio cuando por la puerta de su habitación entro Kakyuu quien no se mostraba muy tranquila que digamos.

-¿A…a. donde vamos?-

-Debes conocer a unas personas, digamos debes tratar con ellos asuntos diplomáticos-

-Haruka, todo listo les he avisado a las chicas- comentó Michiru, definitivo, Serena no entendía nada.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

-Vaya no recuerdo ese cerro, es como si hubiera surgido de la nada- decía Mina que acaba de llegar con las inners al lugar pactado con Michiru.

-En realidad eso sucedió Mina- Haruka hablo ante la incrédula actitud de Mina y las demás- Bueno ahora transfórmense no sabemos si seremos bien recibidas por los dioses olímpicos…- dijo en burlonamente, Serena al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír con suma satisfacción

**_¡El Olimpo existía! ¡Fantástico!…_**

* * *

**_Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, siguen las dudas imagino pero el proximo episodio nos mostrará el inicio del afamado Olimpo y la presentación de Apolo, Poseidón y Ares ante los ojos de Serena, como reaccionará al ver a Seiya convertido en Apolo? mmm ¿atractivo? eso es seguro, ¿amable? lo dudo mucho._**

**_Gracias por leer y echen porras!! la suugerencias también cuentan jojo._**


	3. Conociendo más de ti

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve complicaciones de muchos tipos jaja, pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo numero dos, por cierto si pueden leerlo escuchando el **MIDI no mp3** de la canción Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai Na (canción de Seiya Kou) estaría genial, digamos que así imagino la tonada de Seiya tocado su lira jojo, es tan suave esa melodía, bueno no las aburro más.

**_Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Conociendo más de ti**

Bueno ya no había oportunidad para titubeos, era el momento para entrar. Ante ellas había una monumental reja dorada, por la cual se podía apreciar en primer plano unos inmensos jardines, cubiertos de flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Había dos jóvenes con una especie de lanzas en sus manos derechas, Serena estaba impaciente, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era entrar a ese lugar, estuvo a punto de adelantarse a todas cuando la mano de Uranus la detuvo por el brazo.

-Chicas, formación - Uranus habló, ella y Michiru se pusieron delante de Sailor Moon, Mars y Mercury de su lado izquierdo, Venus y Jupiter a su derecha y detrás de ella Plut y Kakyuu. De cierto modo tenían que cumplir con el protocolo diplomático y por otro lado debían proteger a la princesa. Emprendieron el camino y los guardias de inmediato las reverenciaron, con ciertas muecas de desagrado, la castaña miraba de reojo a todos lados, embelesada por el lugar y alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Las inners no entendían bien del todo, según Michiru no había tiempo para explicaciones, además cuando Haruka y Michiru decían algo respecto a estrategias nunca se les cuestionaba, no por nada eran la elite en el "ejercito" lunar.

Ese pasillo rodeado por flores parecía no tener un final, hasta que se toparon con construcciones de piedra sostenidas por potentes pilares, bien, ese sitio bien podía pasar por la Acrópolis de Atenas, solo que en Tokyo, extraño, pero real. El camino seguía y Serena seguía entusiasmada pero contrariada por tanta seguridad por parte de sus guardianas; chocó contra la espalda de Uranus quien volteo a mirarla y le sonrió al igual que Neptune, la rubia respondió el gesto.

Una formidable escalera las invitaba a seguir avanzado, mármol y cristal eran sus materiales, múltiples escalones, barandales con relieves simples pero elegantes. Las scouts avanzaron a través de ellas, no sabían con certeza cuantos infames escalones llevaban recorridos, lo cierto era que mientras más subían podían ver ya muy debajo de ellas el jardín que inicialmente vieron. Es mas, ya convivían con algunas nubes, las cuales iban cambiando de color conforme avanzaban, las primeras eran blancas, parecían neblina, las siguientes tenían un tono nacarado y parecían ser de una consistencia solida, era un lugar extraño pero para nada desagradable.

Sailor Moon estaba por quejarse, una cosa era su emoción y otra cosa su cansancio, ninguna había dicho nada, puesto que cada quien se entretenía observando los alrededores, esa escalera parecía infinita; de pronto una luz cegadora provoco que se taparan los ojos con las manos y brazos, una especie de ninfa apareció.

-Bienvenidas sean todas, Princesa de la Luna, es necesario haga su debida transformación, de otro modo no podrán seguir avanzando y la escalera seguirá siendo infinita- esa voz era desesperadamente suave y calmada, Serena miró a las chicas, Haruka asintió, la rubia tomo su broche y se transformo en la soberana lunar, al instante una reja igual a la de la entrada apareció, caminaron y encontraron una majestuosa fuente, asía ellas se dirigía un sequito de guardias, tras de ellos se veían tres personas con vestimentas distintas a los guardias. Se detuvieron a la altura de la fuente, Kakyuu respiro hondo, Haruka y Michiru se detuvieron a unos diez metros de distancia de aquellos hombres que al parecer resguardaban a los otros tres. Ambas scouts permanecían con un porte impenetrable.

Las escoltas abrieron paso a los tres jóvenes, revelando así a un trió conocido, todas las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, tanto Uranus como Neptune le dieron paso a su princesa, quien en cuanto vio a los tres muchachos amplio su sonrisa y sin pensarlo corrió a ellos, la joven de cabellos aguamarina intento detenerla, pues los acompañantes de los "ex three lights" no veían con buenos ojos la actitud de la soberana de la Luna, ella se despojo de su transformación, quedando como Serena Tsukino.

Internamente se preguntaba por que ellos estaban ahí, por que las outers habían pedida resguardarla, por que se habían transformado, tantos por que y ninguno tenía respuesta por el momento. En realidad no importaba, por que estaba segura Seiya le daría respuestas a todo, pensaba en ello cuando se le colgó del cuello al pelinegro quien en ningún momento correspondió el gesto, al contrario, la miraba de una manera tan contraria a la normal, sus ojos se mostraban fríos y esquivos, ella alzo su mirada buscando el rostro del ojiazul, sin embargo sintió como era jalada por la fuerza y caía al suelo, cuando intentó ver que ocurría solo pudo ver como Uranus molía a golpes al guardia que se atrevió a tocarla.

-¡Nunca! Nunca se te vuelva ocurrir ponerle una mano encima… por que te mato- más furia no podía encontrarse en ningún otro lado, los ojos de la guardiana del sexto planeta mostraban fiereza en su máxima expresión, al ver esto una decena de guerreros salieron de la nada con la firme intención de atacar a la líder de las Scouts, Venus se percato y corrió a auxiliarla, más no noto que otro sujeto estaba por embestirla a traición.

-¡Estúpido!- grito un chico de cabellos plata y ojos verdes, estiro su mano derecha y de ella salió una ráfaga que mandó a volar al atacante de Venus quien miro entre agradecida y confundida al hombre que la había defendido o al menos esa impresión daba.

-Basta- el de mayor estatura y cabellos café, dejo escapar de entre sus manos una bola de energía que acabo con sus propios guardias.

-¡Caray Ares! Por que tienes que ser tan belicoso- decía el peliplateado a la par que acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes.

-Y que importa, si no fuera por mi, Hades no tendría trabajo-

-Además lo merecían, como se atreven a tocar a alguien arriba de su nivel- le ofreció su mano a Serena que aún permanecía en el piso, lo miro extrañada, la había ayudado, pero su mirada no era para nada a la que la tenía acostumbrada, su solo mirar le producía escalofríos, es mas la incomodo, parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada. –Sin embargo le aconsejo Princesa que no vuelva a cometer un acto tan atrevido a mi persona, aun no nos conocemos y ya tiene esas confianzas- soltó su mano –Disculpen todas este desastroso primer encuentro- dijo el de estatura mediana.

-Seiya… que han hecho- definitivamente esa conducta no resultaba para nada normal en el chico, había permanecido insensible a un acto tan agresivo, así que la rubia en voz baja solo audible para el chico, le había cuestionado.

-Discúlpeme pero aun no hemos sido presentados como debe ser, se que es la Princesa de la Luna, pero francamente desconozco su nombre-no fue grosero, ni tampoco cortes, simplemente fue una respuesta inesperada por todos, en especial poco esperada por parte del "bombón"-Tu nombre ¿es?- nadie decía nada, mucho menos la cuestionada que no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo es que la estrella que juró protegerla jugara a no conocerla?

-Que mujer tan grosera, como sea, por ahora los sirvientes las llevaran a sus habitaciones, más tarde nos reuniremos, siéntanse libres de andar por donde quieran, Kakyuu debemos hablar-

Sin decir mas desapareció junto con los otros dos, Serena se dejo caer de rodillas, Mars se despojo de su transformación y se acerco a abrazarla, quería darle confort respecto a lo que había ocurrido, varios ojos chocaban entre si, todo era un enorme signo de interrogación.

-Princesas y Soberana Lunar, síganme por favor…-

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Serena ya estaba instalada en la que sería su habitación, era amplia muy amplio en realidad, era un autentico templo griego en su estructura externa, por dentro no tanto, cristales simulaban paredes, tenia visión a toda la parte exterior; a lado de su templo asignado, estaba uno de mayor tamaño donde se alojaría el resto de las Scouts, mientras que otras tres le hacían guardia a su habitación.

Jamás se imagino en un lugar tan hermoso, pero el acontecimiento ocurrido hace unas horas empañaba su felicidad, se estaba atormentando y necesitaba salir a caminar… si es que se podía, por que pudo apreciar que estaban sobre nubes, bueno todo ese lugar era una interrogante, si tan solo le hubiera puesto atención a su "guía" que gentilmente les había explicado cual era la distribución del lugar, cerro los ojos y trato de recordar sus palabras.

"_El Olimpo esta formado por tres niveles, el primer nivel es el que esta visible a todos los mortales, es decir el enorme jardín que presenciaron como primer escenario, ahí comienza la magia, el segundo nivel es el 'monte' en si, ahí residen los dioses menores en sus respectivos templos, las nubes ayudan cubrir por si algún curioso se acercara, aunque se debe tener un poder estelar para poder acceder a las escaleras míticas que rodean el monte, las nubes van cambiando su tonalidad conforme se acercan a la verdadera zona omnipotente, blancas, nacaradas y doradas, estas ultimas son completamente solidas al tacto y sólo se encuentran en el tercer nivel, que es a donde vamos 'Eternal Celestial', si observan arriba de la fuente, hay una roca cubierta de nubes con cascadas rodeándola, cascadas que tiran su interminable agua a la fuente, en esa roca esta la divinidad total…"_

Algo así había dicho la mujer, si no se equivocaba se encontraba en el tercer nivel; se sentía realmente mal y para colmo de males, Darien no estaba para apoyarla, siendo honesta nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba y eso no era un muy punto a su favor, sin embargo algo le decía que el no era la razón de su preocupación, lo que atormentaba su mente era el suceso que horas antes se había suscitado en el segundo nivel, que pasaba con Seiya, ese joven físicamente era igual a el, pero su carácter era abismalmente diferente.

Salió de su dormitorio, cautelosa y curiosa en su andar, de cierta forma añoraba toparse con Seiya y pedirle una explicación sobre su conducta, no sólo la suya, la de Taiki y Yaten tampoco compaginaba, la zona en la que caminaba era divina, era el mismísimo paraíso, quizá así lucían los campos elíseos, no estaba segura pero que importaba, de no ser por la angustia incesante, diría que estaba emocionada; de pronto unas suaves notas musicales llegaron hasta sus oídos, envolviéndola en un dulce sueño, se dejo llevar, sus pies ya no escuchaban a su cerebro, al parecer sus instintos eran los únicos que funcionaban, pronto se vio rodeada de inmensos pilares, templos y más templos esparcidos alrededor de un bello jardín donde lo que al parecer era pasto tenía un hermoso tono rosado, que contrastaba con flores azules casi transparentes.

No estaba segura de que buscaba, pero el sonido pronto se escucho más cercano y cuando finalmente localizo el origen de la tonada, no pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro.

-Veo con satisfacción que ni la misma Princesa de la Luna pudo resistir mi tonada- el dueño de sus pensamientos permanecía sentado sobre una especie de lapida, su pose era totalmente insinuante, la espalda recargada en una columna, tenía una lira entre sus manos, la pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha doblada en un ángulo de noventa grados, los negros cabellos volaban libres juntos con pequeños y revoltoso pétalos rosas.

-Yo… es hermosa- las frases desaparecían, la oración perdía sentido y es que la vestimenta del joven no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ¡por los dioses! Nunca había visto a u hombre con tan poca ropa, mentira, si había visto a uno y curiosamente era al mismo hombre que tenía en frente, sólo que en aquella ocasión cubrió de manera rápida sus ojos, y ahora… no podía dejar de mirarlo. Si tan sólo el sol no fuera tan malvado, ¡como se le ocurría posarse en el pecho desnudo de Seiya! El pelinegro solo cubría su anatomía con un escaso trozo de tela alrededor de su cintura, todo destapado y a la vista, pero eso si llevaba unas sandalias que cubrían sus pies y pantorrillas con ligeras tiras cruzadas entre si.

-Querrás decir…hermoso, soy hermoso- respondió sin ningún pudor el semidiós presente.

-Me refiero a la melodía- dijo cortante, no por que Serena estuviera molesta, más bien embelesada y no quería ser molestada, ¿desde cuando Seiya podía ser tan endemoniadamente sugestivo?

-Si, es encantadora, sólo que no logro terminarla a veces necesito inspiración- un solo dedo se deslizo por las finas cuerdas de la lira, ejerciendo un extraño poder dominante sobre ella, que sin desearlo avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente con el ojiazul, esa mirada que le dirigía era descaradamente sensual y la sonrisa fue el doble en su efecto sobre ella, el la tomo con una sola mano por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo para después proceder a besarla sin pedir permiso alguno o esperar una afirmación, la rubia se estremeció, ¿Quién se creía ese atrevido? Quien le permitió besarla, realmente algo andaba mal con su Seiya, pero lo realmente malo es que ella no hacía nada por zafarse del agarre, y es que la besaba con tal sensualidad que el contacto quemaba peor aún cuando los bronceados brazos la rodearon completamente por la cintura, podía sentir arder la piel del joven, de golpe reacciono y lo aventó.

-¡Seiya que te sucede!- no sabía si estaba molesta, sorprendida, ruborizada, apenada, emocionada…caray de molesta paso a emocionada, eso no era bueno, el contacto fue agradable pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿A mi?- parpadeo –tu fuiste quien se acerco tentadoramente hasta mi, yo sólo hice lo que tu no te atrevías, ahora si me disculpas debo irme a buscar otro lugar donde pueda estar a solas- estaba por empezar su andar cuando se detuvo - Si me permites decirlo, luce bellísima, pero aún mejor con tu traje de guerrera- hiso una reverencia casi burlona y desapareció.

La ojiazul se quedo estática ante el comentario, simulando una estatua, permitiéndole al viento golpearle suavemente el cuerpo, ¿qué rayos fue todo eso?, como es que no fue capaz de si quiera preguntar una sola duda. Lo que tanto evito que sucediera entre ella y el pelinegro había ocurrido en ese instante, sabía de sobra que cada día se enamoraba más y más de ese hombre, y más consiente era que cuando tocara su labios, con una vez que los probara, terminaría totalmente enamorada y doblegada ante sus encantos.

-Serena, ¿podemos hablar?- sacudió toda esa maraña de pensamientos y giró su rostro para ver a la pelirroja princesa, acompañada por Venus, Mars, Uranus y Neptune. La ojiazul asintió y se encaminaron a la habitación de Serena.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

-Te hemos estado buscando, ¿donde te habías metido?- preguntó el peliplateado y sentado a un lado de el, el mayor de los kou.

-No te comportas como un dios, un dios no tiene preguntas, sólo respuestas-

-Tienes razón, seamos claros, es demasiado riesgoso que pretendas divertirte con la princesa de la Luna, vi lo que hiciste-

-Oh… me parece que te metes en cosas que no te importan, tú ocúpate de lo tuyo-

-Pero claro que me importa, tu estupidez ya nos ha costado antes, Apolo, tu parte humana te ha doblegado antes y eso es un error gravísimo, así que cuida que el mortal que de nuevo te presta su cuerpo, no se enamore una vez más de esa chiquilla- el pelinegro guardo silencio y agacho la mirada, no sabía por que pero pensar en un pasado que no recordaba bien le provocaba tristeza, si, el aún era un semidiós, pero con el poder de la profecía misma que aún no controlaba.

-Aún no soy Apolo, y no estoy seguro que querer serlo- contesto con la sinceridad mas transparente posible. Los ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo nostálgico, se acerco a su hermano y posó su mano en su hombro.

-Seiya… ya habrá tiempo para pensarlo-

Taiki miraba a sus hermanos, ellos tal vez aun podían tomar decisiones, pero el no tenía muchas esperanzas, no cuando tu interior guarda a un iracundo dios bélico.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

De nuevo en la habitación _de cuentos de hadas_, así la llama internamente Serena.

-¿Qué esta pasando con los chicos?- dijo sin esperar.

-Serena, lo primero que debes saber es que dentro de una hora se llevara acabo una reunión donde tu, Princesa de la Luna, serás presentada a la Comunidad Olímpica, después se ofrecerá una cena y un baile, después podrás regresar a tu habitación que será custodiada por tu guardia real, cuando las reuniones terminen puedes adoptar tu vestimenta normal-

-Ohhhh entiendo, ¿pero por que nos vamos a quedar aquí?-

-Cabeza de bombón, te lo dije, son asuntos diplomáticos que debes atender y no se llevan un día o dos- Haruka al igual que las demas habían dejado su transformación.

-Kakyuu, que sucede con Yaten, Taiki y… Seiya- si no pudo interrogar a Kou, interrogaría a la princesa de fuego – ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?- muy a su pesar deseaba llorar y sacar todo lo que sintió ante la indiferencia de su "amigo".

-Serena, los chicos son reencarnaciones de antiguos dioses conocidos como Olímpicos, Yaten de Poseidón, Taiki Ares y Seiya de Apolo- información muy rápida pero fácil de procesar, al menos para las guardianas, Serena parecía perdida en su pequeño mundo interno. La pelirroja continuó.

-Al estar en periodo de paz, los antiguos dioses y creadores reencarnan para vigilar y proteger la tranquilidad que con tanto esfuerzo se ha conseguido, pocas veces en la historia es posible llegar a este estado, entonces los dioses renacen para asegurarse de que la tierra permanezca en completa calma-

-Pero ¿quién nos protege _de ellos_?- peguntó Haruka, refiriéndose claro a los ex cantantes, quienes no parecían muy amigables que digamos. –Ese es el problema-

-De que hablan chicas no hay que preocuparnos, Yaten no era Yaten bueno si era Yaten por que es igual de guapo que el, pero Yaten no es despiadado y cruel y este sujeto si lo es, pero no logro entender por que Yaten actúa así si el no es así, oh bueno si actúa así pero no a esos extremos…- Mina hablaba y hablaba sin hacer pausa, casi no se entendía lo que decía, solo se comprendía la palabra Yaten.

-Aún no empieza el problema y ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza- decía Michiru mientras con sus dedos masajeaba su sien, la castaña sonrió ante la desesperación de su eterna acompañante.

-¿De que problema hablan, Michiru?- preguntó Rei

-No es un problema en realidad linda, sólo ahhh bueno que Kakyuu les explique- decía la guardiana de Neptuno.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella, no era necesario que le animara a iniciar, las miradas eran suficientes.

-No veo el problema…- dijo Rei

-¡Que no hay problema! Cielos Rei no viste como actuaron, cero piedad en sus acciones- Mina decidió que no era buea idea cegarse por sus sentimientos al ojiverde, entonces tenia que ver las cosas tal y como eran.

-No Mina no me dejaste terminar, claro que vi lo que sucedió, pero no creo que ese sea el problema en si, ¿o me equivoco?- Haruka y Michiru la miraron como afirmando lo que decía.

-Verán, el Olimpo de nuevo ha nacido, pero poco falta para que Tokyo de Cristal también lo haga, deben arreglar como será la forma de gobernar, no pueden existir dos poderes-

-Yo…no tengo problema, estoy segura que ese no será problema, Seiya…-

-Seiya no es el mismo que conocimos Serena-

-Entonces yo con gusto le puedo ceder el poder si es lo que buscan, a mi no me importa gobernar- ya se esperaban esa respuesta, así era Serena.-Si eso hará que Seiya y los demas vuelvan a ser los mismo de antes, yo con gusto lo hago- sonrió dulcemente.

-Serena, la decisión no depende sólo de ti, también le concierne a Da….-

-¿Darien? ¡Ves a Darien por algún lado! Por que yo no Rei- su voz sonó fuerte causando un sobresalto en la pelinegra –Perdón- se disculpo de inmediato.

-Rei, Darien no tiene nada que aprobar, las decisiones son de la Princesa- afirmo Haruka.

-Pero yo creí que…-

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces Rei, al igual que ellas- Michiru dejo más dudas en las inners -Por el momento es lo único que deben saber, mañana les diremos todo, mientras tanto, descansa Princesa dentro un rato será la presentación- la rubia asintió, ¿dónde estaba metido su "Novio" cuando más lo necesitaban?, aunque pensándolo bien, asía mucho que ella no lo necesitaba del todo, su todo se llamaba Seiya.

Las chicas estaban por retirarse cuando Haruka freno su paso y decidió quedarse un rato más, la expresión en el rostro de su Princesa no le gustaba en nada, la veía perdida y sumamente callada, quizá debería hablar con ella y escuchar cosas que no estaba muy segura si serían benéficas para la situación actual.

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-¿Uh? Si dime-

-Dime que es lo que en realidad te tiene así, ¿puedes decírmelo?- tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba a solas con esa niña y es que siempre era lo mismo, ese Kou siempre estaba con ella y no daba mucha oportunidad de que alguien más estuviera a su lado y al parecer a la rubia no le importaba tener solo a Kou, que siempre la hacia reír con una de sus tonterías.

-No esperaba que ellos fueran reencarnaciones, supongo eso cambia las cosas y ya no podremos salir a divertirnos como antes, platicar, jugar, bailar y discutir por cosas sin importancia, esta situación vuelve el trato mas formal, ¿no es así Haruka?- esa voz, sólo la escuchaba cuando la joven sentía sus emociones colisionares, y parecía ser que así era en ese momento.

-Puede ser, pero te preocupa que ellos no sean los mismo de antes o que _EL_ no sea el mismo de antes, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? ¿Perderlo?- ¡Bingo! Cuando Uranus se disponía a sacarle la verdad siempre lo lograba, usaba las palabras exactas.

-Siempre me ha preocupado el bienestar de todas las personas que quiero, y ellos no son la excepción-

-Mmm… no me refiero a eso, hago referencia a una sola persona; se que te inquieta el bienestar de esos chicos, pero yo quiero saber que tanto te afecta el cambio de Kou, si es que afecta tus emociones-

-Claro que las afecta, como lo dije antes, también puedo querer a otras personas- bajo su rostro a la par que su flequillo cubría disimuladamente su ojos azules, mismos que amenazaban con ser cubiertos por un líquido salado.

-¿Sabes? he visto tus ojos brillar de alegría cada que a su lado estas, sonreír sin reservas, actuar sin temor a lo que otros dirán, mostrarte infantil sin miedo a recibir reprimendas de alguien…-

-Seiya me deja ser tal y como soy, inmadura y todo pero siempre disfruta mi compañía…-alzó su mirada para mostrarla totalmente empañada por las lagrimas, el corazón de Uranus sintió estrujarse al notar tanta desesperación en los ojos que imitaban el mismo color que el mar.

-Yo… nunca dije que se tratara de el- dijo, intentando cambiar esa desesperación, por un sentimientos más suave, como la timidez que mostraba al verse descubierta e incapaz de evitar el sonrojo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

-Lo siento… pero desde hace mucho tiempo…el me… me ha..hace feliz-

-No tienes que decirlo, eso lo se y si el se gana algo más que un simple _Te quiero, _estaremos ahí para apoyarte, habló también por Michiru- Serena entendió perfecto a que se refería su acompañante, y una risita se escapo de sus labios. –Debo dejarte para que te arregles, estaremos afuera si nos necesitas- salió.

Se paró frete al espejo y observo su reflejo, le gustaba el brillo inocente que sus ojos adquirían cada que pensaba en _el,_ en su rostro, ojos, sonrisa, voz, cada una de sus canciones, cada nota… _"esa tonada… yo ya la había escuchado antes"_ en efecto, ahora que recordaba, esas notas que salían de la lira del nuevo Seiya ya las había escuchado, la pregunta era donde y por que le causaba tanta alegría, se sintió desvanecer y soñar despierta.

**Flash Back**

-He encontrado la forma de obtener inspiración- ella sólo lo miraba encantada sin decir nada –¿no me preguntarás cómo?- dijo haciendo un puchero que a ella se le antojaba sumamente gracioso.

-Si, dime-

-Teniéndote a mi lado y sintiendo tu calidez envolverme, verdad que es una buena idea- y una sonrisa adorable se dibujo en sus labios carmín, combinando perfecto con su mirar.

-No digas esas cosas, me intimido-

-Pues ve acostumbrándote "bombón" por que así será de ahora en adelante, toma- le extiende un medallón

-¿Y esto?-

-Es un medallón ¿qué no se nota?- irónico, siempre irónico, estaba enamorado si, pero eso no le impedía dejar atrás su naturaleza, además le gustaba ver el sonrojo de esa niña.

-Si, perdón- lo sostuvo entre su manos, recorriendo con sus dedos la cadenita.

-Y que esperas para abrirlo, ¡anda anda!- decía incitándola con sus manos, ella asintió, al abrirlo sonó una dulce melodía, parecía una canción de cuna, invitaba a soñar y enamorarse.

-E…es tu melodía… Como es posible- realmente estaba feliz

-Ey casí soy un dios, no tengo limites-fingió indignación- es para que siempre me recuerdes… y ¿sabes que más? ya tengo letra para esa melodía, pero eso será otro día- se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

-Dime Seiya, que haremos con…- sus manos acariciaban su vientre con amor mientras hablaba y no perdía contacto con los zafiros.

-Traerlo al mundo _"bombón_"- dijo con naturalidad.

-Tu serás un dios, y yo…tarde o temprano debo volver a mi realidad, tengo un mal presentimiento- y dirigió su vista al cielo como lanzando una plegaria. Seiya bajo su cabeza hasta la altura del vientre de la princesa lunar, y le beso.

-Bebé, ¿ya escuchaste a tu mamá? A veces dice cosas muy extrañas, espero no salgas igual de loquita que ella- volvió a besar el vientre con el que "hablaba" para después aferrarse a el en un abrazo, cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir las manos de la rubia acariciar sus cabellos.

-La bebé no puede responderte- le dijo afectuosamente

-Ya lo pensé bien y no es bebé, es bomboncito, y claro que me responde-

**Fin Flash Back **

"_Que son estas imágenes… que sucede Seiya…"_

_-_Princesa, ya es hora- genial, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era pensar que querían decir todas esas imágenes en su cabeza, no ir a una reunión para encarar de nueva cuenta al nuevo Seiya, que quizá no era tan tierno como el que ella conocía pero …¡dioses era tan atractiva su forma de ser!

* * *

Jojo, hasta aqui llega el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo este fic =), lamento mucho haber retrasado la actualización, lo compensare!! Gracias a todos de nueva cuenta!

**_*Srita. Rossy Kou, Miss Odango, Nova Moebius, Serenalucy, Miky1920, Seiya fan, Athenn, Drixx*_**

**_¡Mil gracias espero no defraudarlas! ¡besos!_**


	4. La razón dice no, Seiya dice si

Oh ahora si me apure, esta próximo mi regreso a la Universidad así que me dedico a expandir mi tiempo, si no capaz que se me encima con las tareas y blah bla;, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, bien, aquí les dejo el Capítulo número tres.

**Sailor Moon no me perteneces, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Era tiempo de darse prisa, su ventaja era la magia que envolvía a la luna y que en cuestión de segundos podía llevar a cabo su transformación y mostrarse como la dueña de ese cuerpo celeste que todas las noches iluminaba el manto estelar. Su tocado y vestimenta eran perfectos, su apariencia sofisticada, pero siempre acompañada de esa imagen inocente. Francamente no le agradaba en nada esa vestimenta, tenía la sensación de parecer una mujer responsable y por lo tanto madura, cualidades que quizá ella no disfrutaba mostrar, no iban bien con su esencia.

Sabía lo que venia, o al menos una leve idea se formaba en su atormentada cabeza, recorrió parte de su habitación para destinarse a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el confortable rostro de Venus, su amiga siempre tenia la mejor sonrisa para ella y le daba apoyo aunque no se lo pidiera. El pasillo que las conducía a la salida se veía largo, aunque los nervios lo transformaban en uno más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, como deseaba atrasar su llegada al Salón Principal.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- la guardiana de Venus tomó la mano de su princesa.

-Mmm… es difícil creerlo, en especial cuando la persona que lo dice tiene las manos bañadas en sudor- dijo divertida con los ojos entrecerrados, Mina ante tal comentario no pudo evitar agachar su cabeza en señal de derrota. Seguían avanzando, pero cada una metida en sus propios problemas. Venus estaba nerviosa y contrariada como todas, pero Serena si que tenía todo tipo de líos.

_"No puedo mostrarme débil ante el, no soy una cobarde… uhm, error, a veces lo soy"_ se decía internamente la joven mujer.

Estaban por llegar al dichoso salón cuando se les unieron las inners y las outters, la próxima gobernante de la luna terminó por convencerse de entrar al lugar pactado. Ella iba hasta delante, tras de ella sus guardianas; una puerta plateada con adornos dorados y múltiples adornos fue la encargada de darles paso al magistral sitio. Mucha gente estaba presente, tenían energías cálidas y de alguna forma tranquilizaban los impertinentes nervios de la líder suprema de la Luna, los presentes poco a poco fueron formando una especie de murallas humanas, creado una especie de pasillo, las jóvenes guerreras pasaron por en medio, la rubia sonreía amablemente, gesto correspondido por muchos, mal visto por otros.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en un perfecto compás de tranquilidad, se sentía como en casa, todo parecía perfecto hasta que sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, no tardo mucho en reconocer de donde provenía esa insistencia visual, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan descarado?, ¿Qué no conocía el pudor? Por la sonrisa desvergonzada que mostro el pelinegro sus dudas se disiparon: era un impúdico desvergonzado.

Cuando su caminar se vio detenido pudo finalmente ver de cerca a sus tres amigos, en medio Seiya, a su lado izquierdo Taiki y una mujer sumamente hermosa, a la derecha del pelinegro un arrogante Yaten y seguido de el Kakyuu.

-La princesa de la Luna y su guardia real- comentó el mensajero de los dioses, las protectoras del sistema solar se hincaron a manera de respeto y saludo, el ojiazul movió su mano indicando que se levantaran, así lo hicieron. Los invitados se acomodaron alrededor del lugar, pegados a las paredes, como si dejaran espacio para un espectáculo. Un silencio se presentó, terriblemente incomodo para Serena, desesperante para los "dioses".

-Y bien- dijo casi gritando el ojiverde de cabellos plateados.

-Seiya…- iba continuar su oración cuando otra voz se sumó a la suya, más bien la interrumpió.

-Su nombre no es Seiya, el es Apolo- dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellera negra con destellos verdes, miraba con disgusto a el "ex" bombón.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nadie pidió tu estúpido comentario!- Serena y las Scouts se sobresaltaron, algunos invitados también, pero los residentes olímpicos no mostraron ninguna sorpresa en sus rostros. –Le suplico Princesa disculpe la ineptitud de Eris, ojala su belleza fuera sinónimo de inteligencia, como vera no es así, pobrecita- dijo el pelinegro.

-No, no importa, tampoco es para que le hable así…- intentó defender a la bella mujer.

-Usted no viene a darme ordenes a mi, Princesa- que grosero podía ser, quizá exageraba, pero el Seiya que conocía nunca hablaría así de golpeado, menos a ella –Algo me dice que no sabe quien soy yo-

-Si, lo se-

-¿Sabe por que esta aquí?-

-No en realidad-

-Veo que la incompetencia se esta haciendo algo muy común aquí- su vista se enfocó sin disimulo en Kakyuu, ella permaneció neutral ante el comentario.-Viendo la situación me veo obligado a comenzar con lo básico, a mi derecha Poseidón y Afrodita- el desconcierto se concreto en los rostros de las chicas, excepto Uranus y Neptune, sabían si que Yaten y Taiki eran el dios de los mares y guerra respectivamente, pero nunca se les mencionó el hecho de que Kakyuu fuera otra diosa. –A mi izquierda Ares y Eris-

-Dígame de una vez que hacemos aquí-

-Yo diría que la señorita necesita modales- la soberbia de Yate era más que obvia en cada expresión que salía de sus labios. Al notar el tono de voz del presunto "dios" Mars y Uranus se deslizaron a los lados de Serenity.

-Calma, no es una agresión, aunque su tono de Poseidón así lo presuma- una risa acompaño las palabras de Seiya, aunque sin saberlo sintió una especie de "respeto" por la guerrera que ya empuñaba en su mano su talismán.

-Tampoco insinuamos una agresión, sólo es protección- Uranus se sintió en una guerra verbal como las que acostumbraba exhibir con Kou.

-Oh, menos mal que sólo es un mal entendido- cualquiera juraría que el tono era de burla.

-Uranus… por favor- esta vez fue Kakyuu quien intervino en la conversación, la guardiana desistió su ataque verbal.

-Disculpe a Uranus, comprenda usted que últimamente hemos pasado por tantas batallas que nos es difícil asimilar un estado de paz- no supo que fue, pero algo se removió dentro de su corazón, de hecho la voz de esa niña le provocaba mil recuerdos en cuestión de minutos y eso no era normal como tampoco bueno. La simple cantaleta que producía la chica le mostraba a una joven un tanto asustada, caray, esa mujer era tan transparente como el mismísimo reflejo cristalino del agua.

-Princesa Serenity usted esta aquí por que debemos charlar como es que acordaremos proteger este planeta, pero percibo que desconoce muchas cosas- "

"_es una mujer joven , lleva sobre sus hombros una carga muy grande, luce igual a la última vez" se dijo mentalmente _

-Es primordial solucionar esto cuanto antes- comentó el de mayor estatura que permanecía sentado bebiendo de una copa.

-A mi se me ocurre como solución inmediata…mmm… casarme con ella- la gente presente rió a carcajadas, las scouts abrieron los ojos como platos, sus "hermanos" suspiraron intentando controlar sus impulsos, Kakyuu ya lo veía venir pues lo conocía bien, el sonrió de manera tan encantadora que de inmediato hechizo a Serena quien quedo en calidad de bulto por unos segundos.

-No creo que eso se pueda, Seiya- una voz ajena a las ya conocidas se dejó escuchar por todo el salón, causando un eco mortal.

-¿Y se puede saber por que no?-

-Ella es mi futura Reina en Tokyo de Cristal- los ojos de Seiya centellaron como si de flamas de trataran, ¿quién era ese tipo? –Soy el Príncipe Endimion- la rubia volteó, rogándole a los dioses que no fuera quien ella creía, pero al parecer el Olimpo la odiaba, por que si, en efecto ahí estaba Darien.

-Príncipe que no fue invitado, es decir tu no interesas, así que retírate- dijo sin si quiera mirarle, apenas lo conocía y ya lo detestaba.

-Reinare junto a la Princesa Lunar este planeta-

-Y que diablos me importa tu vida, tu prescecia me resulta inecesaria-

-Soy el principe de la Tierra-

-Y yo el dios Apolo, así que en jerarquía no somos iguales, me debes una reverencia y tu lealtad-pasó sus dedos por su azabache cabellera en un gesto de vanidad, regalándole a Serena una hermosa visión de sus músculos en movimiento. Darien sabía que tendría que ceder a tal "grosería" pero su ego quedaría destrozado al verse humillado delante del chico que intentó robarle a su novia. Estaba por hacer su debida reverencia cuando Eris de nueva cuenta arremetió contra Seiya.

-Apolo, la Princesa no tuvo que reverenciarte, así que no puedes obligar a su PROMETIDO a hacerlo, de lo contrario ella también deberá reverenciarte-

-Agh que molesta eres, cierra de una vez tu impertinente boca, aquí las ordenes las doy yo, yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero-de nuevo soltó sonoro grito que hiso estremecer ahora si a mas de diez.- Continúe príncipe- sonrió al ver como Darien accedía a su petición, volvió a carcajearse ante la escena, más su risa de congeló cuando vio a "su rubia tentación" arrodillada ante el, por supuesto que no deseaba verla así, no a ella.

-Al parecer mis ordenes y voluntad aquí valen, no perdón no valen, puesto que cada quien hace lo que desea- miro fijamente el cuerpo que aun permanecía arrodillado, hasta que se decidió a encararlo.

-Mi condición es la misma que la de Endymion, así que también te debo lealtad y reverencia, Apolo- no,no,no algo no estaba bien ahí, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar "Apolo" de los labios de esa niña, no se sentía bien, cada que lo llamaba Seiya era casi como una muestra de afecto, sin mencionar que ahora el tono de la joven iba cargado con cierto aire de dureza, pero el no se dejaba intimidar así como así, se acercó a la ojiazul y le susurró al oído.

-No es lealtad y reverencia lo que quiero de ti, Serena, algo más intimo sería mejor- la hisó estremecer de pies a cabeza, recordó el beso que horas antes el le había robado, un notorio color carmín cubrió sus pómulos, de nuevo ese pleito interno, razón contra emoción.

-Respétame- murmuró quedamente chocando su aliento contra el atento oído del muchacho. Una cosa era que le gustara el joven, pero otra muy distinta que le faltara el respeto frente a su "prometido" que quien sabe de donde y como había llegado.

-Me parece buen momento para dar inicio a nuestro evento de bienvenida, disfruten de la ocasión- dijo Yaten alzando una copa entre sus dedos.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

El baile había dado inicio entres risas y canticos por parte de los invitados a la gran gala, Serena les había rogado a las chicas que se divirtieran, les esperaban momentos de incertidumbre, así que al menos deberian divertirse por una noche, le hubiera pedido lo mismo a Darien al cual no había visto desde hace un rato, sinceramente ni siquiera lo buscaba, ya que muy a su pesar su corazón insistía en encontrarse con otro joven, mismo joven que técnicamente había humillado a su futuro esposo, debería estar molesta con el, bueno si lo estaba, pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de amor que tenía tan vibrante últimamente.

Le preocupaba quedar expuesta ante los ojos color zafiro, que parecían mirar mas allá de su estado físico, y concentrarse en todo lo que pensaba y deseaba, eso si que era un peligro. Que extraño, ella pidió a las chicas que se divirtieran en la mentada fiesta y ella hacía lo contrario, preocupada como siempre, pero y ¿cómo no estarlo? Cuando al fin podía disfrutar de la santa paz en compañía de Seiya, sus amigas y su novio, todo se volvía en su canija contra: Darien estaba ausente, buscando arreglar papeles para no perder su oportunidad profesional, Seiya pretende irse a su planeta en cuestión de días y como si eso no fuera suficiente, resulta que el muy condenado cantante resulta ser una reencarnación, medio majadero y atrevido pero de igual forma atractivo.

De alguna forma le molestaba su actitud con los demas, ese nuevo Kou era todo menos humilde, pero… aun podía sentir la calidez del Seiya original, es calidez que la cuidaba, mimaba y escuchaba cada que lo necesitaba, que sin pedir nada a cambio lo daba todo, calidez que al verse "despreciada" no vacilaba en arriesgar la vida propia con tal de ver a salvo a la Princesa de la Luna.

**Flash Back**

_Finalmente las suaves palabras de Seiya terminaron con esos segundos de silencio – ¿Me extrañaras cuando ya no este contigo?- no esperaba tal pregunta, unos nervios la recorrieron incesantes, para segundos después ser suplantados por una inexplicable nostalgia que amenazaba con quebrarla en cualquier momento._

_Alzó con temor su mirada para enfrentar los penetrantes ojos que la cuestionaban en silencio, no siendo capaz de seguir aguantando tuvo que agachar su rostro y bajar del cuerpo de Seiya, para acomodarse a un lado de el, el también se giro para que ambos pudieran verse de frente._

_-Si, te extrañare y mucho- con timidez en su acto se junto al estético cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, buscaba la protección que desde hace tiempo el le daba, suspiro y cerro sus ojos mientras una agradable caricia recorría su mejilla, el la miro descansar y soñar, deseando ser el quien estuviera en esos sueños._

**Fin Flash Back**

Tanto pensar en el la hiso recordar la noche anterior, la última ves que escucho la melodiosa y suave voz del pelinegro, cargada siempre de esa ternura.

-Que extraño, no te has ido pero siento como si no estuvieras conmigo…Seiya- no temió en decir aquellas palabras, se sabia sola, aparte de la luna y las estrellas no había nadie más a su lado, tenía la oportunidad de hablar sin censura.

-Dime, ¿Por qué me extrañas?, ¿Cómo era yo contigo? ¿Qué hice para ganarme tu necesidad? - después de todo no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba, al principio se sitio asustada y descubierta, pero al reconocer al dueño de la voz todo se calmo, aunque era muy extraña la situación.

-Eras muy diferente-

-Siento ya no ser el- _"Al menos por el momento"_ pensó

-Me estas espiando-

-No princesa, pero al igual que tu no me siento cómodo en eventos de esta índole… por cierto ¿dónde esta su prometido?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas si seguramente tú conoces la respuesta?-

-Me ofende señorita-

-No se me olvida como lo trataste- respondió molesta –Eres un completo grosero-

-Perdón, pero creo no entiende mi posición, usted como actuaría si alguien no invitado asiste a una reunión estrictamente diplomática, y encima de todo llega con aires de grandeza-

-Quizá, pero usted también muestra los mismo aires de grandeza- contestó la rubia, muy tentada a sacar su lengua de manera juguetona, más se contuvo y sólo hiso un puchero.

Una sincera sonrisa adorno los labios del ojiazul ante la mueca de la joven –Te reitero mis disculpas, pero ¿acaso mis aires de grandeza no están justificados?- era cierto, completamente cierto, ese hombre podía darse todos los baños de magnificencia que quisiera, la divinidad que poseía era clara muestra –Mi comportamiento esta justificado, ¿no es así?-

-Es verdad, pero te prefiero de otra manera- no debía quebrarse, menos frente a el.

-Siéntate- recibió la generosa invitación del "semidiós" a tomar asiento junto a el, si no estuviera indecisa ante la conducta de su acompañante, podría jurar que el ambiente era de ensueño como para una velada romántica bajo la luna. El pasto rosa era algo extraño pero idóneo para un momento romántico, miles de florecitas que se desasían ante el suave contacto del viento, sus diminutos pétalos volaban descontrolados por todo el lugar, no muy lejos de ellos un rio hacía algo de ruido con el salpicar de una pequeña cascada, cada gota de agua regalaba miles de destellos, si, el momento era mágico.

-Eres como varias personas en una sola-

-No princesa no te equivoques, extrañamente contigo tengo ciertas consideraciones, los demas no tienen tanta suerte- le dijo mirándola de reojo, viendo como se sentaba y se abrazaba a sus piernas, cuidando en todo momento que su vestido no se levantara y dejara al descubierto sus piernas, el por su parte permanecía con sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniendo con ellas su propio peso, mientras que una de sus piernas reposaba estirada y la otra doblada, era visiblemente notorio que poco le importaba mostrar sus encantos –Sabes me encantaría que me hablaras mas de mi, quiero conocerme je-

-¿Eh?-

-Estoy aburrido, dime ¿cómo formé parte de tu vida?- el parecía curioso por conocer como era el Seiya mortal, ella elevó su vista al cielo y comenzó hablar.

-Eres un chico coqueto y descarado, al principio no soportaba tu ego desmedido pero poco a poco me acostumbre, también recuerdo que eres muy divertido y juguetón, espontaneo, educado y respetuoso, y lo más importante me quieres o… me querías, tanto como yo a ti- formidable, como se le ocurrió decirle eso a ese sujeto poco confiable, simple, se había dejo llevar al recordar la pureza del amor de Seiya.

-Entonces te gusto- no era una pregunta, era más que una afirmación.

-Si- respondió con tristeza

-Y eso no te agrada-

Ella asintió –Pero robaste mi corazón…- ahora si lo había dejado sin palabras, el sentía que tenia el control de las cosas pero ante esa confesión se sintió aniquilado.

-Y… ¿yo lo sabia?- ella negó meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro -¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

-Por que pensé en lo mal que hice en guardar este sentimiento, y en la posibilidad de que quizá mi Seiya nunca regrese, y decírtelo es como si una parte de el lo supiera- cuando giró para querer encontrarse con la mirada del joven sólo pudo ver como este se alejaba de ella y se perdía en la obscuridad de la noche, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción.

**8-8-8-8-8**

No supo por que decidió alejarse del lugar y dejar sola a la joven rubia, algo en su interior se removió con tal fuerza que sintió su corazón detenerse, maldijo la hora en que sus ojos se posaron en la princesa de la luna, el bien sabia lo problemas que en el pasado le había traído.

Seiya, su parte mortal se había enamorado ya con anterioridad de esa mujer, y en cada reencarnación era lo mismo, el, Apolo la parte divina, nunca podía volver por completo a la vida, todo por culpa de Seiya y su amor por la soberana lunar. Se dejo caer es una suave nube, cerró los ojos, intentando soñar y encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

**8-8-8-8-8**

-Kakyuu, ¿cómo te va con los remordimientos de consciencia, te dejan vivir tranquila?- una voz calculadora la sorprendió por la espalda.

-No estoy de buen semblante como para escucharte, Artemisa- una joven rubia que no había asistido a la ceremonia se plantaba insolente ante Kakyuu.

-Veo que estas de malas, si, eso se llama sentimiento de culpa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la peliroja sólo mostraba fastidio.

-De que te das crédito, tú eres peor que yo, traicionaste a tu propio hermano, que pena me das-

-Oh pero recordemos que todo fue tu culpa, tus celos, ego y orgullo no te permitieron ver que mi hermano amaba a otra… yo sólo fui victima delas circunstancias-

-Que desfachatez la tuya, pero no me extraña, siempre serás la misma sinvergüenza-

-Y tu una despreciada, suerte tuviste de no ser exiliada y someterte a la furia de los titanes-

-Eris fue la culpable, con su ira y discordia nublo mis pensamientos-

-No, ella sólo te dio el valor para hacer lo que muy cobardemente deseabas y no te atrevías hacer-

-Si nada más viniste a recordarme lo que mejor que nadie se, será mejor que te vayas de aquí-

-Nunca, tengo tanas preguntas, Kakyuu, ¡por Zeus! Como es que tienes el valor para ver a los ojos a la Princesa de la luna, ni siquiera se te ve una pizca de turbación-

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

-¿De nuevo intentaras arruinarles la vida?-

Ese se había vuelto su dilema de nueva cuenta, deseaba con todos su corazón que fighter fuera feliz, pero por otro lado Seiya era el amor de su vida y no se imaginaba lejos de el, ¿Por qué esa joven siempre terminaba ganándose el amor de Seiya? Parecía que esa tal Serena estaba empeñada en dejarla sola una y otra vez, además quien le garantizaba que Eris no volvería a engatusarla para actuar en contra de la heredera al trono de la luna.

-Parece que tengo razón y en serio tramas algo-

-Por supuesto que no, en todo caso mejor preocúpate por ti misma, no sea que de nuevo seas la causante de la muerte del bebé que llevaba en su vientre la joven Serena, ahora veo por que no asististe a la ceremonia, tu si que tienes sentimientos de culpa- dejando a la otra callada, Kakyuu se encamino al centro de la pista de baile, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Mientras Uranus y Neptune buscaban a Serena, Jupiter y Mercury platicaban con Plut de asuntos de diversas índoles, Venus por su parte, intentaba junto con Mars, sacar algo de información a Saturn, la encargada de llevar a Endymion hasta el Olimpo.

-Anda Hotaru dinos que sabes, somos amigas cuéntanos- la niña se intimidaba considerablemente ante la insistencia de las dos jóvenes, de verdad no sabia nada al respecto, pero las señoritas estaban empeñadas en que si sabia algo, y cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza a esas dos, no había poder humano que as hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Ya les dije que no se nada-

-Pero eres como hija de Plut, ¡la todopoderosa del tiempo! Algo debe haberte contado- le decía Venus a la vez que adoptaba una pose de escepticismo.

-Es que ella tampoco esta segura de que es lo que sucede, sabe lo mismo que todas ustedes, Uranus y Neptune están más familiarizadas con el asunto-

Mars y Venus se miraron con cierto gesto de decepción, esas dos egoístas guardianas no les dirían nada, esa era su mala costumbre, todo lo dicen cuando ya tienen una batalla encima. Lo mejor era resignarse y esperar a conocer la versión oficial, tendría que escuchar que pasaba de la boca de Serena, es decir, les llegaría la información a medias. Al ver que no obtendrían información por parte de la sailor de la destrucción, decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar de molestarla.

-Mina, ¿cómo estas?- cuestiono la sailor del fuego.

-Bien Rei, como no estarlo, ¡viste nuestra habitación! Que camas tan inmensas, ojalá que cuando Tokyo de Cristal sea una realidad, nos den habitaciones tan lindas como las de aquí, de lo contrario me volveré guardiana de Seiya y sus hermanos, jajajajaja- a veces esa rubia hacía mil y un cosas por ocultar la verdad de su sentir, pero a veces ¡como exageraba!, parecía que no le daba importancia nada, quizá era un defecto o una virtud de la vigilante del segundo planeta.

-Me refiero a esta nueva etapa de la vida de Yaten, tu ¿cómo lo estas tomando?-

-Ah eso, no hay mucha diferencia entre el Yaten pasado y el actual, el que salía con nosotros sólo guardaba su amabilidad para su princesa, nunca tuvo un gesto gentil con nosotros- si esa era Mina, la única capaz de pasar de feliz a triste en un santiamén, era como estar en un estado solido y para en cuestión de dos segundos ser completamente liquido, era extremista.

-Muy a su manera, contigo mostro interés de mantenerte fuerte para apoyar a Serena, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero no creo que ese fuese su motivo, más bien me creía incapaz de lograrlo, nunca se toca el corazón para decir las cosas-

-Y muy a pesar de eso, estas enamorada de el, ¿no es cierto?-

-Si, aunque he de confesar que me aterra esa manera suya de no mostrar remordimiento ante sus acciones, es como Taiki, hiso añicos a sus propios guerreros, y en ningún momento vi huella de arrepentimiento en el-

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero no miedo a batallas como las que siempre enfrentamos, es algo distinto…eh, Mina, observa parece que Yaten busca alguien-

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene rato que no veo a Seiya - ambas de miraron -¿No crees que estamos algo paranoicas?, después de todo son los chicos- justo termino de hablar cuando escucharon el grito de furia del peliplateado, insultaba a un sirviente que sin querer lo había alcanzado a empujar.

-Ja, ¿tu crees? Yo creo que no exageramos, Mina ve detrás de Yaten, yo iré con Haurka y Michiru para ver si saben algo de Serena- la rubia se filtro entre la gente siguiendo sigilosamente a Yaten.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Haruka siento que sólo caminamos en círculos, pilares y mas pilares, columnas en ruinas, estatuas, todo parece igual, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?-

-Tranquila Michiru-

-Quizá estamos acosando mucho a esa niña, parecemos sus sombras, terminara odiándonos-

-Sabes que es necesario-

-Lo se, pero dudo mucho que el sea capaz de hacerle daño, antes de eso se suicidaría…como aquella vez-

.Así es, el como tal no la dañaría, pero ese amor destinado a un latente fracaso, los daña a ambos, mientras menos tiempo juntos, es mejor-

-Debemos hablar cuanto antes con la princesa-

Seguían caminando por la zona, unos metros más adelante encontraron no exactamente a quien buscaban, pero igual era un alivio.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que hace el anfitrión de la fiesta rondando en la obscuridad de la noche?- la castaña miraba al recién aparecido.

-Comienzo a pensar que eres muy insolente y moesto- agregó el ojiazul.

-Puede ser, pero si vieras como me preocupa-

-Soy un dios, deberías cuidar más lo que dices, después de todo no soy muy indiferente cuando se trata de castigar los actos inconvenientes de mis inferiores-

-Te recuerdo que aún no eres un dios- Seiya se impresionó, esa mujer sabía mas de lo que debería, quizá eso no era muy conveniente.

-Tu que sabes- dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro.

-Se lo que me conviene, algunos datos que me forzan a tenerte entre ceja y ceja- Uranus no se intimidaba contra nada ni contra nadie, y eso era algo que Seiya estaba aprendiendo, pero en lo personal, detestaba cuando alguien se quería propasar, cuando ese alguien olvidaba la línea divisora, entre ser un simple mortal y ser un privilegiado.

-Al parecer de nuevo necesitas una buena tunda por parte de Ares, será un placer proponérselo- sonrió de manera inquietante.

-¡No me pruebes!, ¡como es que recuerdas eso!, ¿acaso sólo finges amnesia?-

Seiya movió su dedo de un lado a otro –¿Quién te dijo que padezco amnesia?, no te confundas, yo soy un dios, el único que tiene amnesia es mi parte mortal, es decir, el cuerpo que me brinda alojo-

-Explícate- exigió autoritariamente la guardiana de Neptuno.

-Mmm… no, no quiero y no tengo ganas, que se diviertan- hiso una reverencia, giró y desapareció.

-Detesto a ese tipo, tiene el acido humor de un arlequín-

-Ah ¿eso es tener humor?- el turno del sarcasmo era para Michiru.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Serena ya estaba preparándose para dormir, se había despojado de ese molesto vestido, quedando exclusivamente con su ropa interior, soltó su cabello, dejándolo caer coquetamente por toda su espalda, de verdad necesitaba descansar, se metió a su cama mirando hacía el cristal que dividía su alcoba con un jardín, veía el vaivén de las cortinas, el viento se dejaba sentir como una brisa matinal, de pronto un destello ganó su atención, se incorporó para dirigirse a ver que era lo que ocasionaba una sombra, corrió la cortina para poder abrir la puerta de cristal.

Salió a su jardín privado, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, sin embargo no había nada ni nadie, con cierta desconfianza avanzó de regreso a su cuarto, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando sitió una respiración en el cuello, se paralizó al instante, creyó quedarse de piedra al sentir un poderoso brazo rodear su cintura de manera demandante, al instante sintió el calor de una piel ajena a la suya.

Una boca jugaba inquieta junto a su oreja, eso logro despertarla de su trance, giro sobre sus pies para encontrarse de frente con alguien que ya esperaba, supo de quien se trataba desde que esa fragancia se coló por su nariz, recordándole al varonil y enérgico hombre, dueño de ese aroma.

Debía reprenderse por no ponerle un alto, ella no era así, no era del tipo de chicas de las que les gusta disfrutar de las mieles del deseo, más bien prefería un pequeño beso en los labios, pero el deleite de la respiración del pelinegro en su cuello, era un hecho difícil de ignorar. Al girarse se topó con esa mirada cargada de sugestión, se sentí tan frágil entre esos brazos, su cintura parecía diminuta ante el contacto con las manos bronceadas, se sentía distinta, ya no molesta consigo, por que todo su cuerpo y corazón le dictaban que todo estaba bien. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al sentir que esas manos abandonan si cintura, las vio acercarse a su cuello y e segundos un medallón colgaba de su cuello, por instinto lo tomo entre sus manos, no quiso saber por que el obsequio, quiso agradecerlo con un beso, pero cuando intento acercarse a los labios del ojiazul, este simplemente se alejo de ella y sin siquiera voltear a mirarla salió de la habitación.

-Se..Seiya…¡Seiya!- quiso correr detrás de el, ¿que le ocurría? El no podía llegar y hacer su voluntad con ella cada que se le pegara la gana, debía poner sus limites aunque esos limites la fastidiaran, inesperadamente, el susodicho detuvo su paso y le dijo algo simple de entender.

-Perdona…no es mi intención hacer esto, pero no puedo controlarlo… yo… ah Seiya se limita hacer lo que realmente desea, yo no tengo inhibiciones, así que sólo hago lo que el no se atreve-

-Seiya, mi Seiya ¿Puede volver?-

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, me sentía en deuda por no haber actualizado cuando dije asi que decidi adelantar ja.

Por cierto, para nada me molestan las sugerencias y las observaciones de mis horrores ortográficos, al contrario yo soy la apenada,mil disculpas, trataré de no cometer los mismo errores =)

Muchas gracias:

***Sailor Saga, Chikita22bkou, Erill Cullen, Drixx, Serena Lucy, Akari87, Athenn, Nova Moebius, Miky1920, Srita. Rossy Kou***

por seguir leyendo todas estas cosas que quise ver en Sailor Moon jajaja, besos a todos y todas!!!


	5. Un dios y un mortal

Saludos a todas y todos, aquí de nuevo para darle seguimiento a este fic, ahora si se me fue el tiempo, a la lluvia le pareció gracioso arruinar el cableado de luz de mi colonia jaja, pero aquí estoy!! Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo IV

-Perdona…no es mi intención hacer esto, pero no puedo controlarlo… yo… ah Seiya se limita hacer lo que realmente desea, yo no tengo inhibiciones, así que sólo hago lo que el no se atreve-

-Seiya, mi Seiya ¿Puede volver?- esperanza se pudo ver reflejada en esos árticos, mismos que esperaban impacientes una respuesta, mas la respuesta nunca llegó, una mano se dejo deslizar sobre la jovial mejilla, era una caricia suave por parte del pelinegro, ella quiso sujetar la mano del joven, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, ahora era ella misma quien tocaba la mejilla propia.

¡Pero que manía tenía ese chico de aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo! Cuanto deseaba odiarlo, pero bien sabia que no podía ser, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de como sucedió todo, como paso de ser su amigo a una persona tan especial, seguramente ese beso tenía la culpa, el beso, la sonrisa, su mirada, todo en el la enamoraba, y ahora algo crecía con gran velocidad en su corazón. Difícil eran todo esos asuntos relacionados al corazón, un miedo siempre acompañaba sus pensamientos día y noche, pero cuando estaba con Seiya, todo miedo era capaz de evaporarse, aunque la incertidumbre que en ocasiones el ocasionaba le preocupaba, en si no era de el la culpa, la incertidumbre se originaba al desconocer que pudiese pasar si desistiera a su obligación con Tokyo de Cristal y con Darien.

Si lo pensaba bien prefería tener al nuevo Seiya a no tener a ninguno de los dos, de no tener la imagen del pelinegro entonces si caería en una incertidumbre imparable; de cierta forma Apolo no era tan desagradable se podría decir que era igual a Seiya, sólo que corregido y aumentado, más ego, más coqueto, el semidiós era "más" en todo, por desgracia en todo. Suspiró cansada, ahora si iría a dormir, ya era tarde o al menos esa impresión tenía, seguramente sus guardianas seguían en la fiesta, al fin una sonrisa adornó sus labios, esas chicas merecían toda la felicidad del mundo.

8-8-8-8-8

Rei seguía su búsqueda, ese lugar era demencialmente inmenso, pero muy bello sin duda. ¿Dónde se habían metido Uranus y Neptune? Llevaba más de veinte minutos caminando y ni rastros de las guerreras.

-¡Rei!- la cabellera negra de Mars se onduló al girarse, miró a quien la llamaba, se trataba de un muy molesto Darien. _"Pero que mala suerte tengo, de todas las chicas tenía que ser yo quien se topara con Darien, oh no y se ve molesto, genial seguramente ya sospecha lo de Serena y Seiya…ahora que le diré, ay si tan sólo Mina estuviera aquí ya se le hubiera ocurrido algo…" _la morena seguía con su mar de pasamientos que nunca se percató de que Darien le llamaba insistentemente al verla tan concentrada con su yo interno.

-Si Darien, ¿qué decías?-

-No importa, ¿sabes donde esta Serena?-

-Ahhh eh pues en realidad no, estaba buscando a Haruka y Michiru para ver si la habían visto-

-¡Como es posible que no sepan en donde esta, por eso son sus guardianas!-

-¡Y tu eres su novio!, ¿Cómo te atreves a replicar algo cuando tu prefieres solucionar primero ti vida profesional antes que la sentimental? ¡Mira nada más que calidad moral tienes para reclamar, cuando tu eres el primero en descuidarla por completo, Serena no se merece eso!- si Darien deseaba discutir ella con gusto le haría segunda.

-¡Es diferente mi caso, ustedes nacieron para protegerla, es su obligación velar por su seguridad! Yo no nací para ser su guarura, yo nací con la obligación de amarla- Darien casi se tapa la boca, como si con eso lograra devolver las palabras, no era exacto lo que quería decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Rei meneó su cabeza negativamente –Tal vez tengas razón en que nosotros nacimos para protegerla, tal vez sea una "obligación" que con gusto cumplimos, pero ¿sabes algo?, Seiya no nació con la obligación de cuidarla, protegerla o amarla, sin embargo lo hace por que así lo siente-

El otro permaneció en silencio, estaba como en estado de shock, esas palabras realmente lo habían golpeado duramente.

-El hace todo por Serena sin esperar algo de ella, lo da todo, no por obligación o compromiso, es una pena que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, aunque quien sabe…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

La pelinegra salió un poco de su instante de furia para recapacitar sus últimas palabras.

_"Ay magnifico, si no sospechaba nada ahora si lo hará, yo y mi bocota, pero como se me ocurrió decir tal cosa, si yo fui la primera en protestar…"_

-Entendiste perfecto, así que si no quieres que eso sea una realidad, búscala-

-Eso es lo que hago, pero me resultaría más fácil si Seiya no me dejara encerrado en un cuarto-

-¿En serio hiso eso?-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Si hubieras aparecido desde antes nos habrías encontrado a la entrada del Olimpo y te hubieras evitado ese bochornoso momento-

-Hotaru tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarme eso ya no es asunto mío-

-¿Y como lograron entrar al Olimpo?-

-Oh pues tuvimos que recurrir a cierta ola de violencia, quizá eso fue lo que molestó al omnipotente Apolo- dijo con burla.

-Igual me da, me voy debo buscar a las chicas- el sólo asintió y caminó en dirección contraria al de la guerrera.

8-8-8-8-8

-¡Caramba! ¿Dónde se metió Yaten? iba sólo unos pasos delante de mí-se preguntaba Mina, quien seguía en su ardua labor de seguir al mediano de los tres hermanos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una guerrera lunar espiando a un dios?-

-Claro que no- respondió Mina ya recuperada del sobresalto.

-Oh, ¡pero claro! seguramente estoy loco y alucine que me venías siguiendo desde que salí del palacio, para ser un dios soy bastante estúpido- el comentario de Yaten no pudo ser más irónico, y más si ocupaba esa sonrisa que evidenciaba que se burlaba de la rubia, ella sintió arder su rostro ante la inminente bufonada por parte del peli plateado.

-Eso no significa nada-

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió el joven –y debo suponer que "¿dónde se metió Yaten?" tampoco significa nada – llevó su dedo a la altura de sus labios y frunció el ceño, simulando una pose de duda –definitivamente ando muy bruto-

Mina ya no sabía que hacer para callar a ese sujeto, si existiera un premio al sarcástico del año, seguro que el se lo ganaba, lo pero es que la dejaba en ridículo una y otra vez. ¡Como deseaba darse un tiro en la cabeza!

_"¿Dónde están las pistolas cuando se les necesita?"_ se decía la ojiazul

-¿Y bien? Me dirás ¿por que se te ocurrió la tonta idea de seguirme? ¿No te parece que es una insolencia de tu parte?-

Estaba acostumbrada a las palabras cortantes de Yaten, pero ahora le resultaban más hirientes, y por más que deseaba mostrarse fuerte ante el, sentía que no le era posible.

-Buscaba la manera de encontrar a Seiya y preguntarle por la Princesa-

Los ojos verdes mostraron curiosidad.

-¿Y por que Seiya debería saber algo?

-B…bueno el antes siempre estaba día y noche con ella…-

-Antes es antes, ahora es ahora, que te quede claro-

-Si, es cierto, pero francamente tu eres el mismo ya sea un antes o ahora, estas igual de vacio- el parpadeo sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Después de oir tus palabras, créeme, no podre dormir- llevó su manos hasta su cabeza en un ademan de falso sufrimiento. Retomó su postura normal y soltó ligeros sonidos de risa.

-Eres despreciable y frio-

-¡Por Zeus! Eres toda una adivina, ni el poder profético de Apolo es tan certero, ¡que va! Ni el mismo Oráculo de Delfos, jajaja-

- Te quedaras solo- dijo la joven con tristeza en su voz.

-Eres mala mujer, caray, me has preocupado ¡Oh poderosos dioses, por que me voy a quedar solo! – levanto sus brazos al cielo como implorando respuesta – al menos ya descubriste mi misión en la vida, ya puedo dormir tranquilo- su dicción era tan perfecta que le daba la entonación justa a sus palabras, haciéndolas sumamente satíricas.

-Y tu eres sólo un intento de dios, que no tiene ninguna razón por la cual vivir, un sueño por el cual luchar, no vales nada- tal vez Mina estaba enamorada de ese joven, pero el dolor que le provocaba ese mismo hombre le daba las fuerzas para seguir encarándolo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, así que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

El peli plateado vio como la chica caminaba a paso acelerado, dejando a mitad de la nada, solo, a pesar que una parte de el fingía no sentir remordimiento alguno, otra parte de el sabia que lo dicho por la rubia en verdad le había afectado en gran magnitud.

8-8-8-8-8

Serena miraba con inquietud el techo, definitivamente Morfeo no estaba de su lado aquella noche, le negaba el privilegio de poder soñar, posiblemente inconscientemente no deseaba dormir, sentía el nerviosismo de soñar con su adorado "Apolo" y es que cada que sus parpados ocultaban sus ojos de inmediato se topaba con la viva imagen deL apuesto pelinegro.

Su memoria la torturaba una y otra vez, recordándole insistentemente la imagen esplendorosa de Seiya, el mismo ojiazul que destilaba virilidad por todos lados. Ese hombre ere realmente apuesto por cualquier lado que se le viera, no es que antes no le hubiera notado, pero hasta ahora había tenido la posibilidad de observarlo sin que sus amigas juzgaran lo que hacía, le fascinaba la idea de memorizar cada parte de su ser.

No necesitaba ser exhaustivamente observadora para notar que su anatomía era perfecta, su torso sólo podía ser descrito como poderoso, no era una montaña de bolas, cada musculo estaba lo suficientemente proporcionado, su abdomen parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, su pecho se veía rígido e inquebrantable, contrastante con la suavidad de su piel, seguramente era un buen lugar para descansar y después ser cubierta por esos brazos atléticos y vigorosos.

Seguramente lo que lo hacía tan atractivo era el tono de su piel, el sol había sido generoso con el, tiñendo de un tono tostado cada centímetro de tez. Cada que pensaba más en el, más se convencía de cuanto le gustaba, no sólo su personalidad era cautivamente, también lo era su físico, todo en el enloquecía a cualquiera, ni hablar de su aroma, esa fragancia que te llenaba de adrenalina a penas la percibías, si ese tipo mejorara su carácter sería en serio perfecto.

Ahora que lo analizaba, el Seiya original poseía todo eso, mejor aún, era tierno y caballeroso, detallista, alegre e infinitamente divertido esos eran motivos suficientes como para darse cuenta de que el era todo lo que siempre busco, ese alguien que la acompañara en todas y cada una de sus locuras, tarde se daba cuenta de eso. Pensándolo dos veces más, sería bueno que su Seiya tuviera algo del descaro de su parte divina, por que aunque intentara negarlo, le fascinaba la manera tan sensual en que el semidiós la cortejaba, era descarado pero certero en cada uno de sus coqueteos. Esos "dos" chicos la estaban transformando en una impuro poco sana, ¿dónde estaba su inocencia tan aplaudida? Bien enterrada, eso era seguro, pero eso era lo que le provocaba Seiya, conocer por primera vez la fusión del amor con la pasión.

Ni dormida ni despierta lo sacaba de su cabeza, si pensar en el fuera pecado estaría seguramente sentenciada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no le importaba ser juzgada por el Olimpo completo, ¿Qué mas daba? Si antes de ser juzgada podía ser feliz, así lo haría. Deseaba volver a sentir las manos de el sobre las suyas, pidiéndole ser el remplazo de la persona que alguna vez quiso, anhelaba volver a ser mirada con la misma dulzura que desprendían los turquesas, esos ojos que brillaban con la misma intensidad que cualquier estrella del firmamento, estrellas que según Seiya, brillaban para ella y por ella.

Miró a la ventana, por la cual se filtraba el incomparable brillo de la luna, se perdió en la paz de ese brillo, hasta que por fin pudo dormir.

8-8-8-8-8

Poco faltaba para el amanecer, al menos es lo que indicaba la luz solar, dentro de lo que cabe había dormido bien, claro excluyendo las partes en que cierta rubia soberana del astro plateado invadía sus sueños. El ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa del gran comedor, paseaba entre sus dedos un a pequeña copa con una sustancia transparente, no bebía de ella, sólo jugaba con el recipiente sin decidirse en beberlo o no, posó su codo sobre la codera de la silla, suspiró como si fuese un adolescente recién hipnotizado por Eros, ya arreglaría cuentas con ese traidor.

Era curioso que el, el gran Apolo era un dios imbatible, ni el dios de los mares, guerra e inframundos eran capaces de hacerle frente en una disputa, cuando liberaba su furia era completamente indomable, su poderío se hacía sentir, su fuerza era comparable a la del mismo sol, después de Zeus el era el perfecto mandamás… sin embargo siempre caía derrotado ante el curioso poder de Eros, ese malnacido siempre lo torturaba con sus estúpidos sentimentalismos. Lo sofocaba con esa bruma de nobles pensamientos, ese era su gran punto débil, bueno no de el, de Seiya, ese Seiya era la presa predilecta de Eros, siempre caía en sus redes y tal parecía que lo disfrutaba, por culpa de Seiya y Eros siempre terminaba suprimido, nunca podía tener el control por completo, todo por culpa de los débiles sentimentalismos del pelinegro, eso era lo único que lo descalificaba para ser un dios por completo.

A veces se preguntaba como era posible que siguiera eligiendo a Seiya para reencarnar en el, si tanto mal le ocasionaba debería optar por otro cuerpo mortal y dejar en paz a ese problemático ser; sabía de sobra que eso no era posible bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues la semilla estelar del joven era idéntica a la suya, el zodiaco era el mismo, su astrología de ambos era idéntica en todos los aspectos, la personalidad parecía clonada, y el aspecto…. pues el pelinegro era increíblemente atractivo y varonil, pero el se consideraba el doble de eso, no en balde lo llamaban "el favorecido por los dioses" sonrió ante su pensamiento, pronto se vio acompañado de su hermano ojiverde.

-Soñar con alguien prohibido no es una virtud, madrugar a causa de esos sueños no es normal-

-¿Qué importa soñar, si lo que cuenta es el mundo real?-

-Morfeo existe para dejar a los mortales desahogar su frustración, nosotros no necesitamos de eso, por el contrario, muchas veces nosotros causamos esas frustraciones-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Lo que a ti te tiene tan despreocupado-

-Sin rodeos, Poseidón-

-Que esas chicas intenten de nuevo tomar el Olimpo-

-Todo fue una farsa inventada por Artemisa, Eris y Afrodita-

-Quizá pero tu viste en el Oráculo de Delfos, que una tragedia se avecinaba en el Olimpo y nunca dijiste nada, el sentimentalismo barato e inservible de tu parte mortal te doblegó-

-Mmm… no me doblegó, el no decidió ser una reencarnación, igual le hubiera gustado ser alguien normal, entonces le quise dar la oportunidad de intentar buscar un futuro aleatorio-

-Las malas costumbres se pegan-

-¿Has pensado que sería de tu vida de no haber sido una semilla estelar divina?-

-Por supuesto que no- sabía que mentía pero tampoco iba admitirlo, en realidad eso lo pensaba Yaten y no Poseidón.

-Ja, hoy amanecí con ganas de ver más allá de mi divinidad-

-Apolo, aunque tengas la "noble" intención de ayudarlo, ellos no pueden estar juntos, la luz nocturna de la luna jamás podrá convivir con la luz solar, día y noche están condenados a permanecer separados-

-Un eclipse sería la solución-

-Señor Apolo, Poseidón, el desayuno esta listo, sus invitados vienen en camino- con una reverencia saludos a ambos dioses, al instante entraron los dioses restantes, las scouts, Darien y claro Serenity.

-Continuaremos con esta plática después, Apolo- el otro sólo se alzó de hombros como restandole importancia a la situación. Todos tomaron asiento, el desayuno continuó sin contratiempos, salvo algunos comentarios de Seiya hacía Darien, miradas secretas entre el monarca del Olimpo y la gobernante de la Luna. Cuando el desayuno terminó, Seiya hiso señas con la cabeza a Kakyuu, la pelirroja asintió y se dirigió a Serena.

-¿Podemos hablar en tu habitación, Serena?- la joven murmuró con un audible "si".

8-8-8-8-8

Llegaron a la habitación de la princesa del brillo plateado, Haruka sin pedir permiso entró a la alcoba seguida de Michiru, Rei y Mina.

-Entiendo que necesitas encontrar respuestas a un sinfín de preguntas, ¿no es así?-

-Si-

-Y no sólo ella, chicas ustedes también deben saberlo, por si acaso-

-¿Por si acaso?- preguntó Mina, Haruka le hiso señas para que guardara silencio y dejara continuar a Kakyuu.

-Todo se remota al inicio de los tiempos, al nacer el planeta tierra nacieron junto con el ocho semillas estelares divinas, pertenecientes a los ocho olímpicos. Al principio la semillas eran sólo energía, con el tiempo se ven en la necesidad de buscar un cuerpo mortal, donde pudieran vivir, y claro, que los humanos tuvieran una forma física a quien temer.

Los dioses tienen su forma física propia la cual nunca usan…prefieren tomar un cuerpo mortal, la primera vez que lo hicieron descubrieron que estos cuerpos comunes y corrientes no eran capaces de soportar tanto poder dentro de ellos, la inmediata solución a sus problemas era encontrar semillas estelares lo más parecidas posibles a las suyas-

-Apolo eligió a Seiya…- ante la pregunta Kakyuu asintió.

-Correcto, Apolo encuentra en Seiya al candidato perfecto, teniendo la misma astrología y el mismo astro como protector, ambas semillas se unen y se vuelven inseparables, el dios siempre tomará el cuerpo de Seiya para refugiarse en el cada que su energía reencarne, a menos que Apolo desista de vivir dentro de el.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento, a energía de Apolo despierta, Seiya se sabe reencarnación de Apolo, pero es hasta sus dieciocho años cuando la potencia del dios despierta y entonces la energía del cuerpo que le da alojo…desaparece por completo, es decir, la estrella de Seiya se apaga

Apolo conservará el físico que le dio hospedaje, algunos rasgos de su personalidad, pero en mínima proporciones… no obstante, el cuerpo mortal es quien decide si acepta por completo la divinidad del dios-

-¡De verdad! Ósea que… ¿podemos recuperarlo?- dijo evidentemente extasiada la ojiazul. Haruka temía esa parte de la conversación, pese a todo no interrumpió.

-Ehhh ahhh buu…bueno…- tartamudeo un poco pero en seguida se recuperó –el amor incondicional por una sola persona se convierte en un punto débil, según los olímpicos, distrae y nubla la razón, por lo tanto la misión de velar por la seguridad de la tierra pasa a segundo termino, cambiando las prioridades.

Si el mortal se descube totalmente enamorado y desiste a ser una deidad, Apolo cae en un profundo sueño, siempre y cuando la tierra no este pasando por un enfrentamiento belicoso.

-¿Alguna vez, Seiya ha desistido a ser una divinidad?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-A lo largo de varias reencarnaciones, el ha intentado renunciar… pero sólo en una vez pudo lograrlo-

-Entonces ¿sólo se ha enamorado una vez?-

Kakyuu la miro, sonriendo con nostalgia –Se ha enamorado en múltiples ocasiones, siempre de la misma mujer…- sus ojos rubís miraban insistentes a la chica del peinado curioso, la castaña guardiana de Uranus lo notó.

-Kakyuu…- dijo en un tono que sonaba amenazador, como si le advirtiera que no dijera cosas de más.

-¿Si se enamoró por que no renunciaba?-

-Lo hiso, pero muchas veces el destino y las líneas del tiempo no favorecen del todo, llenan el camino de trampas inesperadas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Veras, el planeta esta resguardado por dos poderes, el divino Olimpo y el Firmamento Plateado, este último conocido como el equivalente romano del Olimpo, Zeus y sus dioses gobiernan cuando el Firmamento Plateado "duerme", las guerreras del firmamento imperan en el momento en que los olímpicos están en su lapso de sosiego.

Pero en ocasiones factores externos intervienen en el orden cósmico, entonces provocan que ambos poderes estén despiertos a la par, alterando un orden establecido desde hace milenios por Jupi… eh Zeus- Haruka carraspeo para evitar que Kakyuu revelara cierto nombre, que acabaría por revelare a Serena, que el Firmamento era nada más y nada menos que el Milenio de Plata.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Que cada vez que han ocurrido estos desperfectos cronológicos, Seiya ha conocido al amor de su vida, esa mujer es la líder del Firmamento Plateado… la dueña del brillo de la noche, desde ahí esta el problema, ella gobierna el esplendor brillante de la bóveda celeste nocturna, Seiya es dueño y favorecido por el brillo del sol…. Entonces no pueden estar juntos-

-Eso es horrible… - la joven ojiazul apretó sus puños sobre la tela de su vestido, pronto una nube liquida cubrió sus ojos, derramando lagrimas, las chicas no comprendían bien el por que.

-Cabeza de bombón, todo esta bien- se acercó la castaña para abrazar a la muchacha, si embargo ella rompió el contacto y encaró a Kakyuu.

-No soy ninguna tonta, esa mujer soy yo, ¿No es así?- preguntó aun con su mirar cristalizado

Tanto Mina como Rei observaron de inmediato a la pelirroja quien no había respondido, ¿acaso lo que decía su princesa era verdad?

-Si, Serena- la aludida solo sollozaba, no con tristeza, con coraje.

-Haruka, ¿tu lo sabias?... Michiru ¡ustedes sabían!- las guardianas no respondieron, otorgándole un doloroso "si".

-Serena, no todo esta mal, dentro de poco tiempo Seiya comenzará a…- no pudo terminar, por que la joven salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, Kakyuu y Haruka estaban por seguirla, más no contaban con que Mina y Rei interceptarían sus intenciones.

-Kakyuu ni se te ocurra seguirla- advirtió Mina.

-Y deja de referirte a los dioses como ellos, te recuerdo que tú también eres una diosa- sentenció Mina.

-Y ustedes, ¿que no se cansan de decir las cosas hasta último momento?, ¡por que siempre esperan a ver derrumbada a Serena!- decía la pelinegra dirigiéndose a las outers, las chicas no respondieron.

-Kakyuu ¿por que callaste las cosas si ya lo sabias?- más que una preguntaba resultaba ser n reclamo por parte de la alterada Venus.

-Será mejor que cierren la boca de una vez por todas, con sus reclamos no ayudan en nada- después de salir de su impresión, Haruka retomó el control de la conversación. Las chicas asintieron no de muy buena gana.

-Kakyuu podrías continuar, más tarde hablaremos con Serena- pidió amablemente Michiru, tal parecía que esa mujer era inalterable, más bien pasiva y toda comprensión.

-Seiya no tarda mucho en recuperar su memoria, cuando la energía de Apolo despierta en el cuerpo de Seiya, mi hermano es quien domina por completo, pero conforme van pasando las horas, Seiya recupera todos los recuerdos de su vida actual y su deber como futuro "dios", los recuerdos de su vida pasada solo están presentes en la mente de Apolo, el como dios es inmune a perder la memoria, considerando que maneja a su antojo el Oráculo-

-Ya veo, algo así me "explicó" el sujeto ese-

-Debemos esperar a que el recuerde para buscar solución- agregó Michiru.

-¿Qué pasará con Darien?, en efecto Apolo tiene más jerarquía que el, pero… mmm finalmente Darien es Príncipe de la Tierra, tiene cierto peso su cargo ¿no? De algún modo tiene autoridad-

Kakyuu sonrió y meneo la cabeza –Autoridad que puede ser retirada en cualquier momento- las scouts pusieron atención, seguras de que las palabras iban a tener gran fuerza –Seiya fue quien le concedió poder gobernar la tierra, así como le dio esa posibilidad, igual se la puede quitar, en el momento que el así lo decida-

-Por eso le pidió matrimonio tan descaradamente- comentó Haruka.

-No entiendo- decía Mina mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Apolo cuando vio a Darien no parecía conocerlo- esta vez Rei fue quien intervino.

-En efecto, Apolo no lo conocía, el sólo concedió el don, nunca conoció al mortal a quien le dio ese favor divino-

-Por eso Seiya propuso matrimoniarse, pues sabe que fácilmente podía destituir de su puesto a Darien-

Mina y Rei seguían sin entender.

-Pero Apolo no esta enamorado de Serena, a el no le importaría casarse con ella…- decía Michiru

-Apolo comparte el corazón con Seiya, recuerda que sus semillas estelares son como una sola, y la calidez del amor de Seiya, envuelve al dios, obligándolo a decir o hacer cosas contra su voluntad… como eso de pedir matrimonio- los ojos rubí mostraron cierto enfado en sus ultimas palabras.

-Entonces… ¿el dios hace lo que el cuerpo mortal no se atreve?- dijo Venus.

-Absolutamente, se sabe intocable, entonces comete cualquier acto- eso molestaba a Kakyuu, que el dios de las artes respaldara las locuras de su ex guardiana.

-Lo que no entiendo es por que le darían ese cargo a Darien, eso lo convertía en el prometido obligado de Serena…es como si Seiya se pusiera una soga al cuello, ¡el solo se estaría alejando de ella!-

-Ah pues eso ya es parte del fin del antiguo Olimpo y el inicio del Milenio de Plata, pero por ahora no pueden saberlo, lo siento-

Haruka necesitaba más piezas para tener en claro todos sus recuerdos, analizaba cada frase cuando…

**Flash Back**

-Algún día princesa…- murmuró suavemente mientras liberaba todo su poder al igual que Taiki y Yaten, causando una tremenda explosión, Uranus corrió y tumbó a su princesa para protegerla. Grande fue el estruendo y la luminosidad, cuando la niebla y polvo se fueron dispersando, los dioses ya no estaban, las guardianas de la princesa lunar habían renacido, Serena sonrió, sin embargo cuando busco al joven de mirada chispeante y no lo encontró, sólo se alcanzaron a observar tres estrellas fugaces que detuvieron su paso al lado de la luna, suaves lagrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas, agacho la mirada y cayo desmayada.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si no mal recordaba ese era el final del antiguo Olimpo, aquella vez que el pelinegro había decidió acabar con su vida para poder salvar a su "bombón", pero no tenía presente el inicio del reinado de plata, sus recuerdo aún eran vagos, tenía cientos de imágenes en su cabeza, no conocía el orden de esas visiones, tenía revuelto el Olimpo con el Milenio de Plata, ¿en que momento Darien había aparecido en sus vidas?

8-8-8-8-8

Serena corría y corría sin detener el paso, sus lagrimas lo hacían con ella, sus sentimientos hacia Seiya no cambiaban en lo absoluto, sólo que todo era confuso, y encima de todo esas estúpidas imágenes de destrucción, guerra, batallas, muerte… mientras más corría más sentía que entraba en un profundo sueño, de nuevo esas imágenes golpeaban su mente, de nuevo esas palabras.

_"Algún día princesa, algún día finalmente estaremos juntos así tengan que pasar miles de años, renaceremos una y otra vez, _

_quizás con nuestra misma obligación que tenemos el día de hoy, con el mismo destino como enemigo, guerras innecesarias y la avaricia por el poder absoluto de dioses iracundos, _

_pero siempre con el mismo sentir de profesarnos algo real y sincero._

_Cuando por fin el mundo tenga santa paz, en ese momento nuestro amor podrá despertar con todo el poder que acumule con el paso del tiempo, _

_entonces si, mi lira volverá a sonar para ti, mientras que la luna con quien compartes belleza y resplandor, nos envuelve en su inigualable brillo _

_y que las estrellas brillen incansables al igual que yo brillo para ti "_

Esa voz la tranquilizaba, le brindaba la paz necesaria, el sonido que producía… pronto la voz dejo de acosar su mente, ahora era el llanto de un bebé, pero más la sorprendió verse a si misma con ese bebe entre sus brazos, y a su lado Seiya, esa visión la regresó a la realidad y la obligó a detener su paso, a la vez que chocaba contra algo… más bien con alguien y al escuchar hablar a esa persona, sus ojos se empañaron por las lagrimas.

-¿Bom…bombón?-

* * *

Ohhhh si aquí termina el capítulo número cuatro, ahh me muero de ganas por llegar a la parte en que .... mmmm nop ja mejor no digo nada jojo, ahh de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y respuestas, todos los tomo muy en cuenta .... y bueno analizo dejar a Seiya con algo de la personalidad de Apolo, aunque me di cuenta que son muy parecidos, sólo que Apolo es corregido y aumentado jaja. Me retiro, ¡muchas gracias por su tiempo:

***Drixx, Akari 87, Chikita22bkou, KagomeHb, Erill Cullen, Tsuki Ai Kou, Serenalucy, Athen y Srita. Rossy Kou***


End file.
